Super Fosters
by Dsman
Summary: Welcome to an AU of our favorite Foster Family, with powers. I like the Fosters but I am an AU writer I can't help it. Co-written by Gleek Foster Kid, may she rest in peace. For now this will have a T rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 1_

 _There are 2 types of people. There are normal's people with no superhuman ability's. The second are Supers, people with extra or enhanced ability's._

Callie went outside grabbing whatever was close. She raised the baseball bat over her head only to bring it down smashing it against her foster dads car. She smashed the windows, the hood, and the doors. Callie was so intent on what she was doing she never noticed the cops or Bill pull up. A cop came over to talk to Bill.

"Officer I'm sorry for the trouble" said Bill.

"What are her powers?" asked the first cop.

"Powers! Callie Jacobs doesn't have powers!" said Bill.

"I'm seeing signs of Super strength and some super speed, I need to know if she has any more!" demanded the first officer.

Bill looked over at Callie. She was indeed moving faster then most people and the car looked more damaged then it should have. Bill looked at her file but there was no mentions of powers at all. All that was mentioned was her having a defiant disorder and mood swings and that she was taking meds.

"Officer what does mood swings, and defiant disorders mean to you?" asked Bill.

"It tells me she's a duo, Duo's are emotionally unstable, which means what I am seeing is all there is, Lenox use a short round, fiber tip, high payload" said the first officer.

"Your going to shoot!" gasped Bill.

'No just tranq her why?" asked the officer.

"It won't react with her meds will it?" asked Bill.

"What meds?" asked the officer.

"The ones for her defiant disorder and mood swings" said Bill.

Both officer looked at Bill. Bill just stared at them not sure what was going on.

"How long has she been taking those meds?" asked the first officer.

"Since she was 12" said Bill.

"Her powers activated that early damn she must have had some trauma" said the first officer.

"She and her brother have had bad luck" said Bill.

"Her brother?, well that explains why she's attacking that car" said Officer Lenox.

"It does?" asked Bill.

"Duo's associate things, you hurt her brother she will hurt the thing you love most, watch we go in there we'll find fresh bruises on the boy" said the first officer.

"That's sick!" said Bill.

"Ok I can take the shot" said Officer Lenox.

The officer on one knee aimed the gun at Callie looking through the scope he fired. A small dart flew out piercing Callie in the chest. Callie didn't have as a chance to as her super speed accelerated the process. Bill and the officer entered the house.

"Mr. Lowins why did Callie attack your car?" asked Bill.

"The other day I found Callie's meds under the couch and today was the first time I was able to question her about it, for some reason she just went berserk, I'm just glad she didn't attack me" said Lowins.

While Lenox, Bill and Lowins talked the first officer looked around. He soon came to another room where he saw a young boy. The boy turned away from the officer which caused his shirt to rise reveling a bruise.

"Hey Little guy what's your name?" asked the officer.

"Jude, what's yours?" asked Jude.

"I'm Officer Brodoski" said the officer.

jude snorted trying not to laugh.

"Hey so your dad said your sister didn't hit him but I was wondering if she hit you?" asked Officer Brodoski

Officer Brodoski silently watched as Jude grabbed his upper arm indicating another bruise. Jude didn't know Officer Brodoski already knew about them.

"No she's never hit me and he's not my dad" said Jude.

"Do you know why she wasn't taking her meds?" asked Officer Brodoski.

"I didn't know she stopped" said Jude.

"By any chance did you know about Callie's powers?" asked Officer Brodoski.

"Her what?!" asked Jude confused.

"You know what a super is right?" asked Officer Brodoski.

"Yes it's a person with powers" said Jude.

"Well your sister is a super, in fact she's a duo" said Officer Brodoski.

"A what?" asked Jude.

"A duo is someone with 2 powers, Callie has super strength and speed" said Officer Brodoski.

"That's cool!" said Jude.

"Yeah it is, I'm a super as well but I only have 1 power" said Officer Brodoski.

"Can I see?" asked Jude.

"Sure do you have any broccoli?" asked Officer Brodoski.

"I'll be right back!" said Jude.

JUde ran out the room. While Jude was gone Officer Brodoski looked around the room. He opened a drawer on the side he assumed was Callie's. In it he found metal nails bent like pretzels and in a box he found all the meds Callie hadn't been taking.

"Couch my ass" said Officer Brodoski.

"I found a carrot will that work?" asked Jude.

"Yeah that will work just fine" said Officer Brodoski.

Jude handed Officer Brodoski the carrot. Officer Brodoski placed the carrot in one hand then placed his other hand a few inched over the carrot. The carrot started to float then rapidly spin until it stopped no longer a carrot but a brownie.

"Wow, what happened?" asked Jude.

"I'm a image shifter, I can change the appearance of minor items but sadly the brownie tastes like carrot still" said Officer Brodoski.

"A carrot brownie?" asked Jude.

"Yeah you wanna try!" joked Officer Brodoski.

"Eeeh! gross no!" laughed Jude.

Ok buddy, well I should go" said Officer Brodoski.

"Wait!...um my sister never hit it me, it was my foster dad, he caught me um touching his ex wife's wedding dress and he hit me, Callie tried to stop him but he smacked her in the face so she attacked his car" said Jude.

"Thank you for telling me this, well make sure we put him jail" said Officer Brodoski.

"What about Callie?" asked Jude.

"I'm sorry but we have to send her to Juivi" said Officer Brodoski.


	2. Chapter 2 Interview

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 **Rule 2.**

 _There are hero's and villains. They fight for the light or the darkness. You choose the light but the darkness can claim you. The greater the darkness within super the greater chance they will fall._

"No!" said Lena.

"Why not?" asked Bill.

"I don't care if she is Jude's sister she is dangerous and unpredictable" said Lena.

"She not's dangerous, just unlucky and troubled" said Bill.

"She smashed a car, and put 3 girls in intensive care" said Lena.

"Ok first of all Callie smashed the car to help Jude, second those girls along with 2 more attacked Callie in juivi, we just didn't know that Callie's powers were far stronger then the affects of the neutralizer binds" said Bill.

"Honey, we always agreed to never judge a child by their file, but your not giving Callie a chance" said Stef.

"I know but with this girl, everything points to her already becoming a villain, I don't want to be reasonable for raising the next super villain" said Lena.

"As your government appointed therapist of norm and super mixed house holds, what if I were to meet with and determine just who Callie Jacobs is" said Morva.

"Would you please" said Stef.

"Ok but if you determine that she is indeed a threat she will never set foot in this house" said Lena.

 **2 days later.**

Callie was led into a sunlit room by armed guards. They had an inhipator collar on her but instead of shutting her powers down like it should it merely weakened them. them. In the middle of the room there were two chairs and a metal table. Sitting in one chair was a Russian man, Callie was forced into the other seat.

"You gentleman may leave now" said the Russian man.

"But sir...I said you may go" repeated the Russian man.

"Yes sir" said the guard.

"The guards left leaving Callie and the Russian man alone. They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other.

"My name is Morva Vladimir, I am a government appointed family bonding counselor for super and norm mixed homes or G.A.F, we only really shorted the name keeping Government Appointed Family" said Morva.

Callier just started at Morva. Morva opened a file and wrote something down. Morva had two files one on his right and the other on his left. Their meanings would soon become clear.

"Callie I have your current file on my left and a blank one on my right...well it was blank I wrote something in it" said Morva,

"What did you write?" asked Callie.

"I wrote that you have no sense of humor" said Morva.

"What?" asked Callie confused.

"No sense of humor" said Morva.

"I have a sense of humor" said Callie.

"Ok then tell me a joke" said Morva.

"Ok um why did the chicken cross the road?" asked Callie.

"I don't know, why?" asked Morva.

"It wanted to find some food so it crossed the road" said Callie.

"I'm not even going to giving that a pity a laugh" said Morva.

"Where's Jude!" demanded Callie.

"Ah yes Jude, lets talk about him" said Morva

"Where is he!" growled Callie.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Morva.

"Because he's my brother and I deserve to know if he is safe or not!" said Callie.

"Yes he is safe, safe in his new foster home where one of his parents thinks you are to dangerous to even be allowed in their house" said Morva.

"Oh!" said Callie.

"Well we only need to give a 89% for her to allow you to enter" said Morva.

"What about the other 13%?' asked Callie.

"Interesting, your files says you have horrible concentration and you lack common knowledge yes you just proved those 2 wrong" said Morva.

"They said I was stupid!" said Callie.

"In all but the lettering yes they did, though in this 25 minute conversation I have rewritten what took years to make up" said Morva.

"Are you trying to make me mad on purpose?" asked Callie.

"Interesting you show paranoia and fear, I will be completely rewriting you file and if I feel like adding or not reveling something I won't bother as I don't care" said Morva.

 **"That's not fair, your trying to ruin my life and make sure this foster mother will never let me see Jude again!"** screamed Callie.

"Yes and if I have it my way I'll make sure you never leave prison" pushed Morva.

Callie screamed her frustration then smashed her fists down on the table multiple times. Morva watched in fascination as a the table sank into the ground and the inhibitors casing crack.

"That my dear was an excellent show of power, you focused on the table and the table alone meaning you are less of a threat to living people then you are to tables, you mentioned that I was trying to ruin your life but the way you acted implied you belive someone already did that, I would like to explore more on that but I don't think you would comply" said Morva.

"Is that what you mean by paranoid or did you mean like the hairy guy who lives in the woods and eats goats?" asked Callie.

"You just mixed up two different creatures!" said Morva.

"Does that matter?" asked Callie.

"To some yes, I will present this new information to the fosters, your P.O, and the judge, the longest should be 3 weeks can you hold on until then?" asked Morva.

"I can try" said Callie.

* * *

 _"Why did the chicken cross the road?" asked Dsman._

 _"I don't know, why?" asked Reader._

 _Because the farmer wanted to ax it a question" said Dsman._


	3. Chapter 3 Home at last

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 3_

 _1 power, no side affects. 2 powers = emotional instability. 3 powers = physically unstable. 4 powers = mentally unstable. 5 powers = mentally, physically and emotional instability._

"Yes!, yes!" cheered Jude.

"Did Jude get ahold of some pixie sticks?" asked Marianna.

"No he' just excited that his sister is finally coming home" said Brandon.

"Great and two das before my quinceanera" said Marianna selfishly.

"Oh boo hoo" said Jesus running into the kitchen.

"hey no running in the house Mr. Man!" said Stef.

"I can't help it, I feel like I'm brimming with energy!" said Jesus.

"Wow you used a big word and you used it right" teases Marianna.

Jesus made a face at Marianna who did it right back.

"Enough you two, Jesus we'll talk to your doctor about rising your meds, Yes" said Stef.

"Cool I guess" said Jesus a little bummed.

"Jude please stop bouncing around" said Stef.

"No let him! because it stops him from say it" said Brandon.

"What's it?" asked Stef.

"Is she here yet, is she here yet, is she here yet" chanted Jude.

"oh great this again!" groaned Jesus.

Jude stopped when he heard the click of the front door opening. Jude ran into the living room waiting as Lena entered first then Morva. Callie was the last to enter but Jude hugged her in a heartbeat.

"It's nice to see you to!" said Callie.

"Hello Callie, I'm Stef, Lena's partner" said Stef.

"Your a cop!" said Caliie her voice filled with fear and disgust as she took in the uniform.

"Yes I am" said Stef.

"It was in that moment things got awkward. No one was sure what to say. Luckily Jude broke the tension.

"Callie meet Marianna, her twin Jesus, Brandon Stef biological son, he and Stef have powers like you" said Jude.

"You have powers!?" asked Brandon skeptically.

What are your powers!" said Callie coldly.

"I can manipulate sound, and mom has physical invulnerability, so what are your powers?" asked Brandon.

"You didn't tell them?" asked Callie looking at Morva.

"Oh Stef and Lena know but it was up to them to let the others know or let you do it" said Morva.

Callie looked at Brandon then with a shrug spoke.

"I have super strength and speed" said Callie.

"Ha she's a duo!" laughed Marianna.

"All man" said Brandon.

"Well it's time to eat, come on" said Stef.

"Alright, I'm starving" said Jesus.

"Hungry, Hungry hippo" teased Jude.

"I can't help that I need more food then you bird man" said Jesus.

As the others walked into the Kitchen Morva noticed Callie was observing Jesus. He saw her watch as he moved and they way he acted. This behavior was interesting as Callie never showed any interest in people. He was really shocked by what he saw on her face, understanding and fear. She had been her e5minutes and already noticed something. He decided to wait.

When Callie say down she was handed a plate with a lot of food. More then the others a lot. She also had some kind of bar on her plate.

"Um I think you gave me to much" said Callie.

"No that's the right amount for a speedster" said Lena looking over some information.

"Um ok?, um what is this?" asked Callie holding up the bar.

"Oh that is a starbar it was invented by speedsters for speedsters, it contains a years worth of nutrients, vitamins and tigel the stuff that allows Speedsters to sleep for more then an hour, that one is chocolate" said Lena.

"Um that's nice of you and all but I don't need all this food!" said Callie.

"Callie you are technically malnourished so yes you do, those drips they had on in Juviv have been giving you back your strength but as of right now Callie you should be dead!" said Morva.

"Oh!" said Callie surprised.

Callie's new foster family all stared at her in surprise.

"Callie always gave me her food because some of the homes didn't feed us all the time" said Jude.

Callie noticed shame crossed Brandon's face, pity on Marianna, horror on Lena's and anger on Stef's. Callie was a little confused about Stef's anger, was it directed at her for not being grateful or Jude for talking about bad things. Stef noticed the fear in Callie's eyes as they gazed at her. It truly hurt when she realized Callie was scared of her. She was about to say something when Lena spoke.

"Whoa there Jesus, slow down before you choke!" said Lena.

Callie watched as Jesus ate. Morva was intrigued, he was wondering what Callie new that they didn't.

"Hey um Jesus, how old are?" asked Callie nervously.

Morva jotted that down wondering where it was going. The Foster looked at Callie confused.

"Why so you can call me a baby, make fun of me!" question Jesus defensibly.

Morva could see he was about to lose Callie so he had to do some thing fast.

"Jesus answer the question!" demanded Morva.

Stef and Lena shared confused look. They knew Morva was there to help them and take notes but they had no idea why he was observing Callie or Jesus so closely.

"I turn 15 tomorrow but after that we have Marianna's quinceanera" said Jesus confused.

"Morva what is going on?" asked Lena.

"The only person who knows that is answer is Callie, ask another question" said Morva.

"Are you um are you taking any meds and for how long?" asked Callie embarrassed.

"I have ADHD so I've been taking meds since I was 5?" said Jesus worried.

"Have you ever had an electric tingly sensation on your back and legs?" asked Callie.

"Yes!" said Jesus.

Lena was worried as that had not been in the file they had gotten. Stef was looking at Callie wondering just what she knew. Morva jaw dropped.

"Callie...is that what Sonic feedback feels like?" asked Morva.

"Yes" said Callie.

"What on earth is sonic feedback?" asked Stef.

"Sonic feedback is the buildup of energy that forms in the body as a speedster comes to full power, Sonic feedback can be mistaken for ADHD and if it is the meds block the release of energy creating a build up of stored energy that can be harmful to the speedster" quoted Callie.

Everyone looked at Callie in surprise.

"Callie that was the text book answer, how do you remember or know that?" asked Morva.

"Um when I first found my powers I was scared so I looked them up but then I got hooked, I now that physical invulnerability only protects you physically and it is not invincibility which protects you mentally, physically and emotionally (spiritually), I know that Brandon claims he a sound manipulator but to have that power he has to be AMP which is someone who creates their own energy" said Callie.

"You may very well become a Super's doctor" said Morva.

"Sweet I'm going to have super speed!" said Jesus.

"Yes but there are also several types of Speedsters, Callie here is a Blazer, Blazers are the fastest of all the speedsters reaching speeds well past light speed, the hero Faster Man can run at Mach 4 while Callie here was tested and shown she can reach Mach 6" said Morva.

Everyone turned to look at Callie who looked scared as hey caught her eating. It was clear that she was holding her powers back because her face showed someone who just wanted to devour her plate.

"Ican'thelpitIdidn'tmeantobefaterthenhim" said Callie. (not a typo) (I can't help it, I didn't mean to be faster then him)

"Excuse me!" said Lena.

"As you can see that is the only unclear evidence of Callie's power's something she has managed to hide for years which to the untrained eye would look like misbehaving but who can tell when you've been beaten for nothing" said Morva.

"Actually Callie started stuff so they punished us" said Jude not paying attention.

Stef held in rage at what Jude just said as she could here the thinking errors. Lena saw hurt and pride cross Callie's face. It was in that moment Lena saw a young women and not a violent teenager. Lena understood now that Callie simply let Jude believe it was her fault then tell him the truth. Callie in Lena's eyes went from a treat to a champion and survivor. Callie on the other hand had just finished her food and for once on her life felt full.

"Hey do you know what speed lvl I'll have?" asked Jesus trying to change the subject.

"I will not know until your first run, if we had know before hand we could have simply tested the energy output" said Morva.

"Will I have any powers?" asked Marianna.

"Because your a twin you gain a power but not the same power" said Morva.

"Ok guys it's time to finish your homework and get ready for bed, Jesus you've got dishes tonight, yes" said Stef.

"No it's Marianna's night!" said Jesus.

"Well tonight Marianna is showing Callie to her room" said Lena.

"Fine!" said Jesus rolling his eyes.

 **Somewhere else.**

Callie looked into the darkness below. She was staring into the abyss until she hear laughter. She looked behind her towards the light. Standing in the light was Jude with the Fosters laughing. Stef held on to Jude while Marianna tickled him. This was weird for Callie as all her other foster homes had been somewhere in the darkness never in the light.

 _"Don't worry Callie, we'll claim Jude and bring him down here with us!"_ laughed a voice.

 **"Never!"** screamed Callie.

 _"I'm going to have fun with him!"_ laughed a dark figure crawling out of the abyss.

 **"You'll never have him Liam!"** cried Callie punching the shade back into the darkness.

The Liam shade fell back into the abyss laughing. As more dark figures emerged from the void Callie fought harder. Knocking them back into the abyss like she did every night.

 _"Just give up already, it's not worth the pain!"_ laughed another voice.

" _I'm going to take him from you, just like I took your mother!"_ screeched a Donald Shade.

 **"No you can't have, I won't let you!"** cried Callie.

 _"He doesn't want you, no one wants you!"_ laughed the Liam shade.

"I don't care, so long as he's safe" said Callie.

 _"He'll never be safe, look over there"_ said a shade.

Callie looked towards the light a second time in over 3 years. Jesus was on the ground screaming in pain as energy crackled off his body. Callie knew what it was, It was the eruption of sonic feedback.

 **"Nooo!"** screamed Callie.

 **Real world.**

Callie jumped out of bed and ran into Jude and Jesus's room. There she saw Jude hiding in the closet as Jesus erupted with live energy causing the room to catch fire. Stef ran past her with a fire extinguisher but abandoned it to shield Jude. Callie ran over to Jesus who was of course wide awake.

 **"Come on!"** screamed Callie.

"where!" moaned Jesus in pain.

Callie grabbed Jesus and together they ran out if the house and through the neighborhood. Stef emerged from the closet with Jude as Morva and Lena put out the small fires.

"This is bad, this was caused by the meds as they prevented the energy from venting, had Callie not pulled him out when she did Jude and Jesus cold have died" said Morva.

"Had Callie not been we all could have died" said Stef.

 **"Moms, Morva!** Brandon shouted from outside.

The adults came out into the front yard to see two blurs, one blue the other grey and slower.

"Who's the blue one?" asked Jude.

"That's Callie and the other one is Jesus which makes a matcher, a matcher can match the speed of anyone faster then them other wise they are set at 250 miles per hour" said Morva.

"Wow, I've never seen anything so amazing" said Lena.

"How long until they stop?" asked Stef.

"As soon as they feel like it" said Morva.

They stood in silence watching as blue and grey intermingled until it become one blur. The blur ran over buildings, up street lights, on the side of cars. Jesus looked out side the blur to see things not even moving. His moms come out of the house in what felt like years to him. He looked over at Callie and saw her laughing. Soon he was standing next to Callie, looking into her eyes he felt lightning pass through him. They came closer until their lips met only for Jesus to fly into Stef's car.

...and that is why I stopped you from stopping the kiss, which in speedster terms is Thunder punch, it happens when 2 speedsters sync up while running and no you don't have to report it as it will never happen again and It is cataloged under power conditions" said Morva.

"Oh my head hurts!" moaned Jesus.

"It would be wise to put on some clothes" said Morva.

Jesus looked down at his naked self then zoomed into his room. Callie soon emerged from the neighbors yard.

"Callie you need...you already have clothes on?" said Marianna.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" said Callie defensively.

Callie had on a black skin tight top an skin tight shorts.

"When Jesus came to he was naked but your already clothed" said Brandon.

"Perv" said Callie.

"What! no I meant you never put clothes on yet" said Brandon.

"Oh I was already wearing this, it's spandex I can get a lot of uses out of it before it breaks down" said Callie.

"For shape shifters like Yellow Penguin spandex doesn't wear out but for speedsters you need Biomet clothing designed to held up to light speed" said Morva.

"Ok everyone back inside we've got 30 hours before Marianna's quinceanera" said Stef.


	4. Chapter 4 Drunks, fire, self hate

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 4_

 _Only Supers can see the darkness but normal's can be harmed by it as well. The Chapel of Light will forever hold the darkness at bay._

Callie heard a knock at the door. Since she wasn't busy she went to check it. Callie opened the doo to find a girl with brown red hair standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" asked Callie.

"Is Brandon here?" asked the girl.

"Um yeah hold on" said Callie.

To the girls surprise Callie was gone instantly then back as quickly.

"He'll be down soon" said Callie.

"What are you?" asked the girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Callie.

"Your powers" said the girl.

"Oh I'm a speedster" said Callie.

"Oh so your Jesus girlfriend, he always did like fast girls" said the girl.

"Um no, I'm Stef and Lena's new foster kid, I'm Jude's sister" said Callie.

"Oh so your juvie girl!" said the girl.

"Excuse me!" said Callie.

"Talya you made it" said Brandon.

"Of course I did, I get to dance with my boyfriend" said the girl now known as Talya.

"Callie this it Talya, she's a pyrosapien and my girlfriend, Talya this is Callie my new foster sister, she's a duo" said Brandon.

"A what?" asked Talya.

"A duo, I have two powers" said Callie.

"Oh no wonder you ended up in Juivi you have no control" said Talya in mock sympathy.

"Oh no I have control or else I would be in Prison for murdering people" said Callie.

Both Talya and Brandon took 3 steps away from Callie. Callie looked at them in confusion. Morva came over as he had been listening the entire time unbeknownst to the teens.

"Oh do not worry Callie was simply making a joke but as you have witnessed and I have informed her from day one, she has no sense of humor" said Morva.

"That was scary!" said Talya.

"Callie was that a joke?" asked Brandon.

"I thought it was" said Callie.

 **"Ok, everyone time to go!"** yelled Stef.

 **1 hour later.**

"Um Stef what should I do?" asked Callie as she stepped into the hall.

Stef was about to say no when she came up with something that would indeed be a challenge.

"Do you se the man at the bar in the Tux drinking?" asked Stef.

"The white guy?" asked Callie.,

"No that's the bartender, the other guy!" said Stef.

"The really hairy women?" asked Callie.

"That's a women!" said Stef.

"Or do you mean the vaguely Mexican looking guy?" asked Callie.

"Yes him, that's my ex-husband and Brandon's father, Mike, I need you to make sure he doesn't drink until after his dance with Marianna" said Stef.

"What why?" asked Callie panicking.

Because A, you have super speed and B, he hasn't met you yet so he'll be to busy telling you his stories to drink" said Stef.

"Fine" said Callie.

"Thank you, I'll make sure you get big slice of cake later" said Stef.

 _"Cake?"_ whispered Callie as she went over to were Mike was sitting.

"Please be Jude, please be Jude!" chanted Mike.

"Um Mike hi, I'm Jude's sister Callie' said Callie confused.

Mike turned around seeing Callie. Mike let out a sigh of relief.

"Why were you hoping for Jude?" asked Callie.

"Because it's better then the alternative" said Mike.

"Me?" asked Callie annoyed ad confused.

"No her!" said Mike pointing in another direction.

Callie followed his finger to Talya who was hanging on to Brandon.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Nice and Proper" said Callie with disgust.

"Ha!, I take you it you've already had the displeasure of meeting pyromania" said Mike.

"I answer the door, she thought because I had super speed that I was Jesus girlfriend" said Callie.

"I don't se the connection" said Mike.

"Jesus likes fast girls" said Callie.

"Oh!" laughed Mike.

"Stef told me you were going to dance with Marianna" said Callie.

"Yup she wants a father daughter dance and I'm as close as it gets" said Mike.

"Whatever her powers are going to be I hope they freak her out" said Callie.

"What don't like girly girls" joked Mike.

"No, it's just she acts like Gay Barbie dream house is her final stop" said Callie.

"It is since Stef and Lena adopted the twins, Gay Barbie dream house, that's a good one" said Mike.

"So now what?" asked Callie.

"Um stay on school" said Mike.

"Cop!' said Callie.

"Delinquent" said Mike.

"I should go now" said Callie.

"No, no, Stef sent you over here to make sure I don't get drunk so stay" said Mike.

"Ok" said Callie.

Callie sat on a stool next to Mike. They sat in awkward silence as neither knew what to say. Mike did not try to order anymore alcohol.

 **"Ok everyone it's time for the quinceanera court** **!, first out is Brandon and Talya, followed by Lexi and Jesus and finally Marianna and Silgo!"** shouted the announcer.

Brandon and Talya came out waving then separated standing on either side of the carpet. Lexi and Jesus soon followed. Lexi stood behind Brandon while Jesus stood behind Talya. Then Silgo came out with a red women with green hair, claws and fangs. Morva ran up to the announcer.

 **"People it seams Marianna's powers just kicked in, she's a shapeshifter!"** said the announcer.

People clapped and cheered for her. Callie just laughed.

"Bet that wasn't in her to do list" laughed Callie.

"That's not funny" said Mike walking away.

"Great I messed up again!" said Callie.

Callie saw Stef sitting with Lena so she went over checking to see if it was ok if she took a walk. Callie left the building and pulled off her heels to walk in the sand. She wasn't actually going anywhere, it just felt nice to be outside. She eventually came across a small gathering. A guy with long hair looked over and offered her a place. Callie sat down.

"You want a beer?" asked a girl.

"Sure" said Callie.

Callie didn't care right now, as it wasn't like her probation officer was just going to randomly show up on Sunday at the beach and drug test her, besides the beer would pass through her system in 30 minutes. She knew as she timed it before.

"Where you go to school?" asked the long haired guy.

"I start Anchor Beach Monday" said Callie.

"We all go there" said the girl.

"Wait so your Callie Jacobs?" asked another guy.

"Does everyone know my name!" said Callie annoyed.

"A few people do, most just know you by your nickname that fire bitch Talya started" said the girl.

"Let me guess Juivi girl!" mocked Callie.

"Yeah that would be the one bur don't worry, to Ms. Clap I'm loser in the way, but my friends call me JoAnn" said the girl.

"Ms. Clap?" asked Callie.

"You know because it burns!" laughed JoAnn.

"I don't get it?" said Callie.

"The Clap is a sti that feels like burning, Talya has fire powers and is irritating" said JoAnn.

"Oh I get it now" said Callie.

"You have no sense of humor!" said JoAnn.

"I've been told" said Callie.

"You should see a doctor!" said the long haired guy jokingly.

"Why so he can tell me that's I'm lying and and have in idea what I'm talking about!" said Callie angrily.

"Dude she's a duo!" said the other guy.

"Callie my name is Wyatt, I can freeze people when I flip my hair" said the long haired guy.

"I'm Brody and I can fly" said the other guy.

"I'm Emma , I have no powers, but I am on the wrestling team" said Emma.

"Don't forget, your also a perfect programer so your not just a jock o a nerd , your a Jerd!" laughed JoAnn.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled as she did so.

"JoAnn is a teleporter" said Brody.

"Yup I can be any where I want to be, but right not I want to be here with Juivi girl, Charity case, Dyke and Fun to trip" said JoAnn.

"Let me guess, Emma is dyke, and fun to trip would be Fun to trip, making Wyatt Charity case" said Callie.

"Wow she got it right, most people assume Wyatt is Fun to trip" said JoAnn.

"Well if he can freeze people with a flip of his hair then I'm sure fire powered bimbo's want him in front!" said Callie.

Wyatt, JoAnn and Brody shared a look then burst out laughing. Callie sat there confused. Brody was the first to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Callie.

"Talya and Wyatt used to date" said Brody.

"Back then she was normal until she started to spazz out!" said JoAnn.

"At first I thought it was because we slept together but then she started bullying people" said Wyatt.

"She started acting like she was queen" said Emma.

"Does Brandon know?" asked Callie.

"Oh please he spends so much time in the music room that there's a cot with his name on it" said Brody.

 **Elsewhere.**

 **"Dad!, Dad!"** called Brandon.

 _"Oh heeey Beeee whatssss up!"_ slurred Mike.

"Dad your drunk!" said Brandon.

 _"I'm noot drunk, I'm know my lama...lama ha ha!"_ slurred Mike.

"Dad give me your keys, I'm taking you home!" said Brandon.

 _"That's really nicce of you Brandoon, but cha dome have to"_ slurred Mike.

"Come on dad, you can sleep on the way home" said Brandon.

 _"Your sssooo smart Beeee"_ slurred Mike.

 **Inside the hall.**

"Why am I freak! cried Marianna.

"Oh baby your not a freak, your beautiful the way you are" said Lena.

"But I have red skin and green!" moaned Marianna.

"Don't forget the claws and fangs!" quipped Jude.

"Not helping" growled Marianna.

"Jude honey why don't you make sure Jesus doesn't eat to much cake" said Lena.

"Ok" said Jude.

"Baby look at it this way, Jude and Lena are normal and you cane be the class clown" said Stef.

"But I don't want to be the class clown!" cried Marianna.

"Marianna there is a way for you to look like yourself again" said Morva.

Really! how?" asked Marianna.

"Find a photo of yourself that you like then focus on it" said Morva.


	5. Chapter 5 Drugs, classes, and decite

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 5  
_

 _Even if a person is consumed by darkness they can still hold even a spark of light inside them.  
_

"Welcome to Anchor Beach Callie" said Lena.

"This is Anchor Beach yikes!" said Callie.

 **"Oh Callie, over here!"** shouted Brody.

"Can I go say hi to my friends?" asked Callie.

"When did you meet them?" asked Lena impressed.

"When I went on a walk at the quincerna " said Callie.

"By all means, heck have them show you around the school" said Lena proudly.

"Um ok?" said Callie.

As soon as Callie was out of earshot Lena called both Stef and Morva. Stef squealed her joy and Morva was just impressed. Though if Lena had been paying attention she would have noticed Marianna shape shift into a black male and leave campus.

 **Marianna.**

Marianna got out of Lena's car when she received a text. She checked it to see that it was from Ana who wanted to meet up. Marianna looked at Lena who was on her phone. Marianna thought about the black guy she saw on the way to school. As soon as she shifted she slowly walked away so not to draw attention.

 **Sometime later.**

Anna was sitting on a swing waiting for her daughter when a black male came towards her. Anna flinched unsure of what was going to happen.

"Hi Anna!" said the man.

"Who are you, how do you know my name!" asked Anna fearfully.

"What?" said the black guy.

"The black guy looked at his body then started laughing.

"Sorry is this better?" asked Marianna as she turned into her preshifter form.

"Your a shape shifter!" mumbled Anna.

"Jesus is a spedster" said Marianna.

"Oh my!, did you have your quincerna?" asked Anna.

"Yes and my powers activated meaning everyone saw me as a moldy tomato" pouted Marianna.

"Shape shifters do look freaky" said Anna.

"Did our father have powers?" asked Marianna.

"You didn't get powers from from him" said Anna.

"Um ok, so Jesus no longer needs his meds so that's a plus" said Marianna.

"Where are the meds?" asked Anna.

"Um I think Moms took them back to the doctors" said Marianna.

"Do you have any money?" asked Anna.

"Um yeah here!" said Marianna.

Marianna held out a large was of cash. Anna took it then left without so much as a thank you or a good by. Marianna felt used, she had hurt the people who really loved her for some drug addict. Then out of nowhere she felt the embrace of her twin. She didn't know how long he had been watching but that didn't matter because he was there for her.

 **Callie.**

Callie was in Super 101 with JoAnn. The class taught by Louis Parthello or Mr. Hello for short. This class focused on powers, their strength and weakness. Callie had 3 classes JoAnn, 1 of them was with Brody. Callie had 2 classes with Wyatt and 1 with Emma which was gym.

"Ok everyone flip to page 362, today we will learn about strongmen" said Mr. Hello.

"Please no one cares about Super strength" said a student.

"Really Mr. Fits no one cares, tell that to George Washington who used his super strength to keep the British away from the signing of the deceleration or Martian Luther King Jr who held his people back from a second civil war" said Mr Hello.

"Martian Luther King Jr had super strength!?" said a surprised JoAnn.

"Yes he did but instead of fighting he used it through his voice making his words stronger then the actions of hate, it takes a man to fight but it takes an even stronger man to not fight" aid Mr. Hello.

"Callie has both super speed and strength" said JoAnn.

"Aw now there's a fusion that works, please come up!" said Mr. Hello.

Callie go up then stood in front of the class. She saw the students talking even hearing whispers of Juivi girl. Callie got a strange pleasant sensation in her stomach when she noticed JoAnn was smiling at her.

"As we learned last week speedsters have lighter bones, flyers have hallow bones but strongmen have dense bones, they need denser bones in order to support their heavier muscles, a side ability of super strength is low level physical invulnerability which keeps them from breaking their hands when they punch a wall, now Callie here is both a strongman and speedster meaning she is better protected as the speed skin produced by running give her added protection as it it the shield for speedsters when they run" said Mr. Hello.

"What's a side ability?" asked Callie.

"A side ability or secondary ability is a low level power that does not count as the real power, a beastling might have super strength caused by their beast form, in their true form it would be more powerful but in human form it would be weaker, you can have multiple side ability and it would not affect you like a duo is by having two main powers" said Mr. Hello.

"Oh so like my ability to focus my super speed through my throat to create a sonic scream?" asked Callie.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"You can do that?" asked a student with super speed.

"Um Yeah, I can also use that speed skin thing as a weapon, when I use it fast enough it becomes a super heated ball of hot air" said Callie.

"Ok now I know your lying Juivi girl" said a normal student.

"Callie I wish to see you use the speed skin, please show us" said Mr. Hello.

Callie closed her eyes then placed her hands in front of her. Her hands began to move at super speed until a blue bubble formed that held compressed hair that turned an angry red. Callie let go of the energy which slammed into the teachers desk instantly melting it.

"Sorry!" said Callie.

"Don't worry about it!" said Mr. Hello.

"That was amazing Cal!" said JoAnn.

"...Tonight's homework is a month long assignment, You must choose someone you see as a hero and write a report about them" said Mr. Hello.

"Can I choose Hitler?" asked a student.

"Mr. Hello turned to look to at the student.

"Um why?" asked Mr Hello.

"Sure he wasn't a good man but he was a great leader as he inspired his country" said the student.

"So long as you can explain why he is your **hero** then fine but just know that as a immortal holocaust survivor I will not be giving that a fair grade, hell I just might make up a completely new grade" said Mr. Hello.

"Since he want's Hitler I want Sean the Nazi slayer, he killed over 2000 Nazi's" said another Student.

"Your hero has to have powers!" said Fits.

"Wrong!, not every hero needs to have powers, Harriot Tubman did not have powers but she never lost a single passenger, Abraham Lincoln did not have powers, Sean the Nazi slayer did not have powers but then again he did have a reckless disregard for human life as due to his action 300 or m ore civilians died" said Mr. Hello.

"Can it be people we know?" asked JoAnn.

"Of course" said Mr. Hello.

"Sweet!" said JoAnn.

 **Brandon.**

Brandon was alone in the music room. It was his free period so he was working on his music . He was so intent on what he was doing he never noticed the door opening or closing. He only noticed when he felt a hand on hi shoulder. He jumped in shock then turn around to find Tayla.

"Aw did I scare you!" teased Tayla.

"A little how are you?" asked Brandon.

"I'm good, in fact I'm feeling **happy!"** said Tayla seductively.

"what!, here!, now!" stuttered Brandon.

"Ssh let me worry about it" said Tayla.

Talya kissed Brandon slipping in some tongue. Brandon started to feel woozy. Brandon's body went limp crashing to the floor. Tayla slide a lizard like tongue back into her mouth. She loved how much energy he produced, Most people only lasted 2 or 3 drinks but Brandon had lasted 2 years and kept refilling and for Brandon it just felt just like sex so he did not see a difference. Soon the darkness would have enough power to leave Inbetween and she would need to recruit more people to serve the darkness.

* * *

 _Check out my polls and vote. Let me know what you think of the real Talya. Who is JoAnn's hero?._

 _tonitaylor366. I will do the updates it just takes time._

 _LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat. The first actual hero shows up in the next chapter.  
_

 _Foster-Callie-Stef-Lover. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
_

 _"To all: please leave me reviews of errors you have seen or would like addressed, I am human and make mistakes._


	6. Chapter 6 A walk

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 6.  
_

 _There are main powers and side ability's. Main powers are the most notable and categorized. Main powers are what affect Duo's Trio's and Quads. Side ability's are side powers that can come in any degree and do not affect people like main powers. You an have more then one side ability._

 **Marianna, Inbetween.  
**

As Marianna walked through the shadows she thought about all that she hated. She hated Anna, her self, her stupid powers, and how Anna tricked her again. Marianna knew she was headed for the abyss but her self hate wouldn't let her stop. That was until she looked ahead. Callie stood at the edge of the abyss fighting back the darkness.

" _We shell claim him!"_ laughed a shade.

 **"Never!"** screamed Callie punching a shade.

Marianna's self hate was quickly replaced by admiration and wonder. She watched as Callie fought an endless battle. She also noticed that while Callie was covered in darkness there were still two very small pinpricks of light, one where her heart was and the other in the center of her mind. Marianna turned to the light and saw thousands of people watching. She saw a cop and walked over so she could ask some questions.

"Sir what's going on, who are all these people?" asked Marianna.

"We are super and normals who almost fell, but we saw that girl fighting a battle that can't be won and it filled us with enough hope, giving us the courage to enter the light and face our fears" said the cop.

"Wow Callie saved all of you?" asked Marianna.

"Callie?, that's her name?" said a man wearing a white robe.

"Your from the chapel of light!" said Marianna.

"That I am, I am brother Locus, it is my honer o watch the one who stands at the abyss and defies the darkness, I can now report to my my brother and inform her name is Callie" said the man.

"You've been looking for Callie?" asked Marianna.

"For a long time" said Locus.

"Why are you here?" asked a women.

"Self hate I guess" said Marianna.

"Get over it!, that girl has been fighting the darkness since she was 12 trying to protect Jude, I came here because I was letting everything overwhelm me and started to think of suicide but as I entered the darkness I saw her there standing alone against the darkness, that day I turned back and fixed my problems, now I just came back to watch and give her my strength" said the women.

"Oh!, why don't you fight with her?" asked Marianna.

"Because She doesn't want our help we can't go any further" said the women.

"Why do you hate your self anyway?" asked someone in the crowd.

"Anna tricked me into giving her money and I have horrible powers" said Marianna.

"All powers are good no matter what they are, say this entire world was all normal except for the one guy who had the abilty to shoot rubber ducks from his hands, he would still be cooler then even the coolest person, so what are your powers?" asked a navy officer.

"I'm a shape shifter" said Marianna.

"Oh so hate yourself because you look scary?" asked an old man.

"Yes" said Marianna.

 **"Get over your self!,** with shape shifting you can be anyone or anything, what are your limits?" asked Ultra a rare super(hero) with 5 powers.

"Ultra!, why are you here?" asked Marianna.

 **"Because** **you insignificant worm!,** I have powers making me completely unstable,which means my own body is a prison, **I scard and alone,** so I have plenty of reasons to despair, so again what are your limitations?" asked Ultra.

"I can turn into humans" said Marianna.

 **"You fool!,** with the ability to turn into other people that means, **you cun looked like them,** and their powers if they are a super with no side affects like the original person, **but your copied powers would be weaker!"** said Ultra.

"Oh!" said Marianna felling both guilty and happy.

Marianna sat up in bed. She looked at her tan skin . Marianna sighed then let go reveling her red skin and claws. Marianna climbed out of bed and walked over to Callie's. She could see the sweet glistening on Callie's forehead, the grimace on her lips. She no knew that Callie was fighting a battle that cannot be won.

 _"I give you my strength!"_ whispered Marianna.

Callie's body stopped twitching and took a breath before fighting going back to fight the endless fight. Morva watched from the darkness and smiled when the words left Marianna's lips, he then left.

 **At school.**

Tayla felt refreshed after draining Brandon as well as the good night of sleep and the lovely breakfast she had. She looked around at all the potential victims, until she noticed Mr. Hello give her an unpleasant look as if he knew her plans. She kept moving when she saw her favorite victim. Mindy Sereado also known as 4 eyes, not because she wore glasses but because she had four eyes. Talya went after her like a shark after blood. Talya heard Mindy sigh then turn around.

"Mindy my little bitch you saw me coming!" said Talya cheerfully.

"How could I not?" asked Mindy.

Mindy had 4 eyes. Her powers were vision based. She could see the future, shifter sight, heat signatures, microscopic, laser vision (fire and ice), the light and darkness whiten a person, X-ray vision and for no apparent reason Beer goggles. Because of how man powers were contained in her body she had been studied to find out if she was an Octi, a legendary super with 8 powers. It soon became apparent that she was simply an Uno, her real power being able to see in the dark and those other powers were simply side ability's which was also a record since she had the most ability's.

"I want your help, I promise not to steal your lunch money" said Talya.

"I can see the future remember!" said Mindy dryly.

"Ok not until the end of the week" said Talya.

"What do you want?" asked Mindy.

"Your gift to see good and evil" said Talya.

"Mindy's eyes turned forever black. A dark so dark nothing can escape.

"What do you seek?" asked Mindy.

Talya looked around then pointed at Emma. Mindy looked at her.

"Do not attempt, she doesn't care for girls or supers" said Mindy.

Talya sighed then pointed at Wyatt. Mindy took a peak. Her face went from not caring to completely confused.

"So?" asked Talya.

"His power conceals him from me" said Mindy.

"He freezes people by flipping his hair, how does that make it hard for you to see him?" demanded Talya.

"You have to be alive for me to see you" said Mindy.

"Cryptic ass mumbo jumbo , ok what about that guy!" said Talya pointing to a handsome muscular blond guy?" asked Talya.

"Um he's already evil, very evil and he just looked at me!" said Mindy freaking out.

"That's not possible!, I'll have to deal with him later, the darkness said this was my turf, now what about that girl?" asked Talya.

"Let's see...all you have to do is ask her, also due to her manipulative and needy nature she will drag others with her" said Mindy.

"Sweet I'll go claim her, hey go find Juivi girl and see where she lies" said Talya.

"Sure but no wedgies please" said Mindy.

"One day" said Talya.

"I take it" said Mindy.

"Good now go find Juivi girl" said Talya.

Talya and Mind went in separate directions. Talya walked over to the girl who waved good by to her friends.

"Hello?" said Talya.

"Can I help you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Talya and I was wondering how you felt about destroying anyone or anything that stands for good?" asked Talya.

"That sounds like fun, when can I start?" asked the girl.

"Now if you want to!, by the way what's you name and power?" asked Talya.

"I'm Hailey and I have the power to lower others inhibitions and make them do stupid stuff" said the girl.

"So your the human equivalent of beer?" asked Talya.

"Yup but without the the hangover" said Hailey.

"Eh good enough for me" said Talya.

 **Mindy.**

Mindy hated doing Talya's bidding but she was scared of her. She had seen what that crazy bitch was doing to Brandon Foster and now he thinks they had a threesome which Talya has done. Mindy eventually found Callie who was with Marianna talking with Lena. She changed her eyes to forever black. Marianna like most shifters were half and half, Lena a normal didn't show anything and Callie. Mindy had to blink several times as Callie was completely dark, more so then Talya and the scary guy. But the longer she looked the more she noticed the two dazzling white lights in her head and heart. Mindy left to tell Talya that Callie would be the perfect choice.

"Free at last!" giggled Mindy.


	7. Chapter 7 To Far

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 7.  
_

 _There are 2 sections of the chapel of light. 1 are the chapels brothers and sisters who use a conduit so share power and then there are the hunters. Hunters hunt down fallen supers who have gone feral and slay them since the darkness has claimed. They follow the mysterious Order a set of rules that tells them what they need to know._

 **Inbetween  
**

Callie sat at the edge of the abyss resting. It was one of the rare days when the shades didn't attack or try anything. Callie hated these nights as it left her with a sense of dread and failure. Because when she beat the shades back she knew she had protected Jude another day. Callie stared down into the abyss wondering if she could bring her homework here. She lost her train of thought when she heard shuffling behind her. She turned around to see a crying girl heading for the abyss.

"Stop!" said Callie.

The girl stopped in her tracks looking completely surprised to see someone else.

"I thought I was alone" sniffled the girl.

"I'm always here" said Callie.

"Oh!, are you here to jump to?" asked the girl.

"No I'm just here to make sure the darkness doesn't take my brother so I'm here every night" said Callie.

"Every night! you come here on purpose!, don't you ever just dream with your body?" asked the girl bewildered.

"No why?" asked Callie.

"So you can sleep peacefully" said the girl.

"I can't not until Jude is safe completely" said Callie.

"Oh!, so I'm going to jump now" said the girl.

"Why?" asked Callie.

"Why?, what do you mean?" asked the girl.

"Why would you want to be a villein?" asked Callie.

"I'm not a super, I would be a common criminal" said the girl.

"Why would you want that?" asked Callie.

"I don't but I just can't take it anymore" said the girl.

"Take what anymore?" asked Callie.

"The constant bullying, at my school, there's a girl who bullies so many people, she uses her powers against normals to put us in our place and the supers down, if I jump, if I turn evil she'll leave me alone!" cried the girl.

Callie did the one thing she thought was right. She hugged the girl letting her cry on her shoulder.

"She burned me, she burned m arm!" cried the girl.

Callie looked down to see the light fire burns. Callie hugged her tighter.

"It will get better don't worry but jumping is not the answer, if you do you'll never be the same, you will lose that piece that makes you, you" said Callie.

As the girl cried Callie realized she was being watched. Callie looked up to see thousands of teens standing in the darkness. They were no longer moving as they heard what she said. It was clear that they wanted to jump and and turn evil. Soon several people in white robes appeared pulling the children back to the light. One women walked over to Callie taking the girl.

"Thank you sister" said the women.

 _"You did good, you saved all your school mate from the darkness"_ said a scary voice.

"School mate?" asked Callie confused.

 _"They all go to Anchor Beach!"_ said scary voice.

"Talya!" said Callie in sick realization.

 **Real World. School.**

The Fosters had gotten to school when Talya ran over and gave Brandon a peck on the lips. Callie nudged Marianna.

"What?" asked Marianna.

"Use your shifter eyes and tell me what you see when you look at Talya" said Callie.

"Why?" asked Marianna.

"I want to know her darkness" said Callie.

"OK" said Marianna.

Marianna's eyes went white then she looked at Talya. A confused look spread across her face.

"Callie you know how you said Shifter eyes can see the darkness and someone's true form" said Marianna.

"Yeah, from the book Shapes and Changes, 101 facts about Shape Shifters" said Callie.

 _"Nerd!"_ said scary voice.

"Her darkness is so strong she exhales and her true form is naked women with appealing curves and wings" said Marianna.

"I have no idea what that is" said Callie.

"You don't!, but all you do is read about supers" said Marianna.

"Hey Cal can we talk?" asked Talya.

 _"Her voice is so annoying!"_ said scary voice.

"Sure" said Callie.

Talya and Callie walked into the building together.

"So I was wondering Cal if you ever thought about ruling the world?" asked Talya.

"No" said Callie.

Callie was lying of course, every super with more then one power thought about it at one time or another.

"Oh so you would rather be content to be a destroyer" said Talya.

"Doesn't every strongman" said Callie.

"Good point!, oh and there's my 8:30!" said Talya.

Callie stood in her spot watching as Talya walked up to a person rummaging through their locker. Talya grabbed them by their collar and pulled them out. With her other hand she brought a fireball close to their face. Callie was shocked at how fast Talya resorted to her powers. She was also surprised to see that this person was the same girl from last night.

"You got my money!" demanded Talya.

 _"Help her!"_ said scary voice.

"I...I told you Talya I don't get paid until Friday!" said the girl.

"I'm not a hero!" said Callie to scary voice.

 _"Neither was Robin Hood and look at how he turned out"_ said scary voice.

"I told you to have my money today or suffer the consequences!" said Talya.

 _"Look around you Callie, look at how she treats people, what if she goes after Jude, he has no powers, she'll burn him like she did and is going to do to that girl"_ said scary voice.

"Please Talya, please don't do this!" begged the girl.

Talya raised her flaming fist then as she brought it down someone with a firm grip held it in place. Talya was shocked to find Callie holding her back. Many students had stopped to watch.

"You need to stop, this has gone to far!" said Callie.

Callie let go of Talya then helped the girl up. Callie and the girl proceeded to walk away towards the nurses office. Talya at first was stunned then she got mad. Talya ignited her hand then hurled a large fire ball at Callie. Callie screamed in pain when the fire ball hit.

 _"Strike back!"_ said Scary voice.

"I can't I'll go to jail" said Callie.

" _Sometimes the hero must fall so the villain can be defeated"_ said Scary voice.

"How!" asked Callie.

 _"Scream your rage, show her your defiance, get ready here comes another fire ball"_ said scary voice.

Talya threw another fireball only for Callie to spin around and knock it away. Callie focused her rage and her super speed through her vocal cords creating a sonic scream that hit only Talya blasting her 40 feet down the hall. The school guards rushed Callie knocking her to the ground. She was placed in binds until the police showed up.

 **"Callie how could you!"** shouted Lena scared and confused.

 _"Look around you Callie, their fear of Talya is gone, soon none will lie down to her demands"_ said scary voice.

Callie looked around seeing the students, many of them looked at her with admiration. Some joy and others fear but for Talya who was fake sobbing it was only disgust.

 **Chapel of light.**

"Simply by being there she has saved 2,150 lives from darkness" said Brother Domnie

"Interesting and so far w have only learned her first name?" asked Father Ko.

"Yes" said Domnie.

 **"Will you bloody fools shut up I'm trying to watch tv, I'm on a vacation!"** shouted a guy in armor.

"Oh brother Talok it is so good to have you home!" said Father Ko.

"Whatever" said Talok.

"It is so fun to mess with him" said Domnie.

"Of course" said Father Ko.

Talok was not a robe wearing Chapel member instead he was a hunter. He tracked down dangerous Supers who had fallen to far into the darkness becoming true monsters. He was a duo with the powers of teleportation and turning into a giant monster. The later provided him with the side ability's high level physical invulnerability, super strength and shifter eyes. He was not happy when a news bulletin came on.

 **What the fuck!"** roared Talok.

"We go live to the scene at Anchor Beach Charter school in San Diego where Joe Moe is on the scene" said a Male reporter.

"Today a dangerous Duo attacked her classmate. The duo posses super strength and super speed, she used her super speed like a s sonic scream. Callie Jacobs attacked her classmate Talya Banks for no other reason then pure violence, witch the former has a record of" said Joe.

"No!, she couldn't have fallen to the dark side!" said Domnie.

"We will show you the footage!" said Joe.

 _Callie turned around then used her sonic scream on Talya. Talya was knocked back so hard it looked as if she was flying._

Domnie lowered his head in shame. Father Ko just shook his head. Talok stood up and walked over to a cabinet where he started taking out weapons.

"Brother what are you doing?" asked Domnie.

"I'm going to work, that girl of yours is innocent but that bitch Talya , she's a damn succubus, A creature that always serves the darkness" said Talok.

"But your on vacation!" said Domnie.

"Order 32, no Succubi are aloud to live" said Talok.


	8. Chapter 8 Settings

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 8  
_

 _The danger level presented by a super is determined by the amount of powers and what they are determine_

 _how long they will remain incarcerated. Single power (threat) 20 years, double powers (threat) 40 years,_

 _triple powers (threat) 60 years._

The Fosters and Lexi were siting down eating dinner. Jesus and Lexi shared looks that told Stef they were dating, while Marianna seemed to be glued to her phone. Lena was apprehensive.

"I knew it, I knew it, Callie is dangerous and always will be!" said Lena out of the blue.

"Shut up" said Jesus.

"Jesus you will not talk to like that" said Lena.

"How dare you young man!" said Lena.

"No how dare you!, Callie is innocent, Talya attacked first, twice, Callie only defended herself" said Jesus.

"Talya has never been in trouble her entire life, why on earth would she attack Callie out of the blue" said Lena.

"She attacked Callie because she stood up to her!" said Lexi.

"Talya is not a bully" said Brandon.

"Like hell she's not, Talya uses her powers against normals and any super who can't or won't fight back" said Lexi.

"How can you say that with a straight face!" demanded Lena.

"Because she's done it to me and I was in that hall when Callie pulled Jill Mora away from Talya!" said Lexi.

 **Beep! Beep!, Beep!**

"What was that?" asked Stef.

"3 more people have joined the walkout" said Marianna.

"Sweet" said Jesus.

"How many does that make now?" asked Lexi.

"436, that means most the school" said Marianna.

"What walkout!" demanded Lena.

"The one that is going to happen if Callie is not released" said Marianna.

"Callie is never going to get out, she's in a Maximum Security Prison!" said Lena.

"Well then it looks like Summer break came early!" said Marianna.

"I don't know why any of you would do that, Callie's guilty, when we were in the Olmstead's, a nice home, she flirted with their son, because of her disobedience and attitude we've been kicked out of so many foster homes" said Jude.

"Oh!" said Lena confused.

"Wait Jude how old was Callie when she flirted with the Olmstead boy?" asked Morva.

"12" said Jude.

"How old was the boy?" asked Morva.

"18, Liam was always nice to us" said Jude.

At the mention of Liam's name Marianna eyes went wide in shock and fear. That was all the sign Morva need for his next question.

"Jude did Callie and Liam spend a lot of time together?" asked Morva.

"Yes, when ever he told her something she did it, especially if it was whispered in her ear" said Jude.

Stef and Lena shared a worried look.

"I need to check something, Marianna come with me!" said Morva.

"Ok?" said Marianna.

Morva walked into the living room. Marianna looked at her family then got up. She walked into the living room where Morva was on his laptop.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Marianna.

"What do you know of Liam?' asked Morva.

"Sometimes at night, when I'm still awake even though Callie is not dreaming her body acts like it's fighting someone and keeps begging someone named Liam not to hurt her" said Marianna.

"Thank you Marianna, you may go back to dinner, let Stef and Lena know I wish to speak to them" said Morva.

"Is everything ok?" asked Marianna worried.

"I don't know yet, just focus on your walk out" said Morva.

Marianna walked back into the kitchen and a few minutes later Stef and Lena came out.

"What's up?" asked Stef.

"Do you still like Callie?" asked Morva.

"Like her!, I love her and Jude" said Stef.

"I love her as well but she scares me" said Lena.

"When Callie was arrested the first time it was determined that at 12 years old she had undergone massive trauma, her mothers death did not activate her powers when she was 10, but what ever happened, happened in the Olmstead home" said Morva.

"What happened?" asked Lena.

"What Jude described sounded like vocal metal control" said Morva.

"You don't think this Liam person raped her do you?" asked Stef.

"What!" gasped Lena.

"I don't know if it was physical but mentally, yes" said Morva.

 **Meanwhile. Mora home.**

 **Knock!, knock!, knock!**

"Come in" said Mr Mora.

Jill entered her Father's study. She saw him talking to himself in the mirror. He was not talking to himself but to a friend who had the power to travel and communicate through mirrors.

"Dad I was wondering if you could help me with something!" said Jill.

"No honey I will not give you any money, you have a job and you need to stand up to that bully" said Mr. Mora.

"No dad I need lawyer help!" said Jill.

Mr. Mora and and his friends reflection turned to look at her.

"Why?" asked Mr. Mora.

"For Callie Jacobs, she saved me from Talya Banks the girl who has been bullying everyone" said Jill.

The same Callie Jacobs who is all over the news for attacking Talya Banks at Anchor Beach? asked Mr. Mora clarifying.

"Yes" said Jill.

Mr. Mora thought about it. Tobin Mora was a super hero defense lawyer. He counter sued the people suing the hero's. He was one of the few lawyers who did this as he had high respect for people who saved lives simply because it was the right thing to do and they wanted to. He was well known for the Trial Ultra v's Dobermen. Dobermen wanted to sue because his back was injured due to Ultra saving him from a building that was collapsing on top of him. Mr. Mora brought up claims that the man was either incompetent as he ignored the warning signs of the damaged building left by construction workers or was suicidal. Dobermen redrew his claim. Mr. Mora took money or autographs which he then sold to people who liked them.

"Do you see this Callie as a hero?" asked Mr Mora.

"Not just me but a lot of others, there's a plan to walk out of the school to protest at the prison until Callie is released" said Jill.

"Honey I thank you for bringing me this case, I'll do it" said Mr. Mora.

 **(Another one) Meanwhile. Lodell Super Prison.**

Callie was sitting in her cell when a prison guard walked up and unlocked her cell.

"Come on, you have a visitor" said the guard.

"It's after hours!" said Callie.

"Special guest" said the guard.

"Pampered rich guy?" asked Callie.

"Very, he also said to strip you" said the guard.

Callie knew who ever this was, they were trying to break her, to make her feel weak. In this situation Callie had to strip. Once she was fully naked they placed a neutralizer collar on her neck and one on her wrists. They then led her into a visiting room. Sitting on the other side of the glass was a man she had never seen before. Callie sat down and picked up the phone.

"Do you know who I am?sc" asked the man.

"No" said Callie.

"I am Talya's father you stupid bitch" said Mr. Banks.

 _"I can see why she's a bully now"_ said Scary voice.

Callie's expression didn't change. She just looked at him.

"Not impressed huh, that's nice but I'm not going to be fair, your a dangerous duo, hell if I can prove that scream of yours is a third power making you a trio you'll have a longer sentence, and tried as an adult" mocked Mr. Banks.

 _"Fuck you!"_ said scary voice.

"I don't care what you do" said Callie.

"Oh!, this won't even be a challenge, you gave up the fight a long time ago" said Mr. Banks.

"Why fight when I'm just going to lose anyway" said Callie.

 _"You need to fight to live!"_ shouted scary voice.

"This will be so easy, you have no fight, there is no one on your side and Talya is the victim, You should know I am going to sue the Fosters and the school for every penny!" laughed Mr. Banks.

 _"You spineless coward, I'll rip you to fucking shreds!"_ screamed scary voice.

"Why?, Talya's dating Brandon Foster and I am not nor will I ever be a Foster, they only took me in because I'm Jude's sister and you make more money by keeping a foster child with a history of violence, so there's no real point" said Callie.

"Of course it's not the point, I just want to" said Mr. Banks.

 **2 days later. Anchor Beach**

It had been 2 days since the incident with Talya and Callie. The teachers had been warned about a possible walkout and that they should be prepared though some were doing it differently then hoped. For example Marianna's English teacher Timothy.

"What would cause the greatest reaction if you left right now?" asked Timothy.

"Using our powers?" asked Wyatt.

"No!" said Timothy.

A thought bubble appeared with a flashing multicolored no Timothy as a child was visual thinker which as he aged manifested as a previously unknown power that showed thought as thought bubbles or as the nerds at the SRC, also known as the Super's Recorder Committee, called it Comic book syndrome.

"Assaulting every police officer we see?" asked a student.

A thought bubble of the student being slapped multiple times appeared. Marianna an 2 other students gave him dirty looks.

"Blocking the main road will earn you a lot of attention, even media attention, so if you march down the main road you'll block traffic, you'll create a scene" said Timothy.

"Yo Timothy why are providing us with all this information?" asked a student.

"Because of how many of you plan on walking out, claiming the guilty party is the innocent one, a hero in-fact, this is why I providing you with the information, because you all believe in Callie Jacobs so much that I would be a fool not to help" said Timothy.

"Well can you explain Mr. Hello to us?" asked Wyatt.

"Nope, he's immortal and I won't be bothered to try and explain that to you" said Timothy.

"Why not?" asked a student.

"Because that is some complicated shit" said Timothy.

 **Beep!, Beep!, daweep!**

All the students in Timothy's class stood up and walked into the hall. More students piled into the hall. Timothy stood in his doorway and from there he could could see into 2 other classrooms. Louis Parthello didn't even bother to get out of his seat, he was just sitting there reading a book. The other belonged to Ms. Simmons, she was also not trying to stop the students, in fact she was cleaning her room.

"Oh students please don't break any laws!" Timothy.

 **Later.**

Lena went around the school taking a headcount. She had stopped at the final classroom. Jude's homeroom. She look into the room to see Jude, Conner Stevens and a girl. Their teacher had put on a movie. These three added to the the small numbers making it 20 students all together. Lena entered.

"Hi Lena" said Jude.

"Hey bud, how come you 3 didn't leave?" asked Lena.

This was the same question she had asked the other 17.

"Callie's guilty I know that for a fact" said Jude.

"Jude's my friend" said Conner.

"Talya threatened to use her powers on me if I left" said the girl.

Lena wasn't surprised by this answer as 14 other students said the same thing. It was clear that whatever power Talya held over them was gone but the fear of her power was still there. Talya was still in school as she claimed it would hurt her reputation if she left making it seam like she believed in her attacker. The last two claimed it was to make sure Talya didn't hurt anyone else. Lena didn't know what to believe anymore.

 **Somewhere in school.**

A small student was in his locker looking for something when he heard a familiar voice.

"What cha doing pip squeak!" said Talya.

"Go away bitch" said the small student.

Talya grabbed him by his throat and pushed him against the lockers. Neither noticed the security camera move to look in their direction. Talya lit her hands ablaze.

"What did you say to me!" growled Talya.

"I called you a bitch, you coward" said the student.

"Prepare to burn!" said Talya.

Talya was about to burn the student when she was pelted with water balloons. Both Talya and the student look over to find a large girl carrying two duffel bags full of water balloons. There was also a nerd like student using telekinetic powers to propel the balloons at her.

"What the fuck is this!" demanded Talya.

"Let him go, not all of these are filled with water, we have sand as well" said the girl.

"Shut up fat ass" said Talya.

"Another round coming up!" said the nerd.

Talya was hit with another barrage of water balloons plus one sand. Talya dropped the student and left. The large girl followed Talya up the hall then came back.


	9. Chapter 9 Court, Protest, Hackatar

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 9.  
_

 _There are 3 types of shifters. Beastlings, Furlings, and Shape shifters._

 _Beastlings turn into one creature with a mind of it's own. Furlings are Super's who are no longer look human. (Beast from Xmen)_

 _Shape shifters can turn into multiple forms though some are only animals shifters and some are only human shifters._

Callie was laying down in her bed in prison when she heard a large ruckus coming from outside. Callie looked out her window to see a large crowd outside.

 **"What do we want!"** someone yelled.

 **"Callie's freedom!"** yelled the crowd.

 **"When do we want it!"** screamed the same person.

 **"Now!"** yelled the crowd.

"Um what the fuck are they doing?" asked Callie.

 _"Believing in you"_ said Scary voice.

"Why?" asked Callie.

 _" **?** Thank you for being so untrusting, I have no idea how to explain this to_" Said Scary voice.

"Hold on, how is this my vault!?" demanded Callie.

Callie waited 10 minutes for a response from scary voice.

"Are you still there?" asked Callie a little scared there would be no answer.

 _"Of course I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere"_ said Scary voice.

"Callie was relived as Scary voice was the only whatever it was that understood her. Callie was about to ask Scary voice what it was when an explosion shook the building. Callie ran to the window to find out what was going on.

"Oh _no!_ " said Callie/scary voice.

Outside where all the protestors were the guards who had powers were using them against them. The protestors refused to fight back taking the beatings.

 **Outside, 12 minutes ago.**

 **"What do we want!"** screamed Marianna through a megaphone.

 **"Callie's freedom!"** screamed the protestors.

 **"When do we want it!"** yelled Marianna.

 **"Now!"** roared the crowd.

The guards, several police officers, and some riot squads stood blocking their way. The captain of the guards grabbed his own megaphone.

 **"If you do not disperse immediately, we will use force!"** said the captain.

The crowd stopped chanting wondering how serious they were and what kind of force. Someone from the crowd snatched the Megaphone from Marianna and jumped atop a car.

 **"Hell no we won't go!"** roared the student.

 **"Hell no we won't go!"** chanted the crowd.

"Hit them with the sgp's" said the guard captain. (smelly gas pellets)

The guards started firing the sgp's when somehow a quaker bomb was launched. When the quaker bomb hit, several protestors were thrown in different directions. In response rotten tomato's were thrown as the law enforcement officers. In response to that the guards used powers. Then out of nowhere a student ran up throwing his hands in the air creating a giant force field which stopped everything.

 **"Was that absolutely necasary!"** demanded Ultra as he flew down from the heavens.

 **"They need to leave!"** shouted a prison guard.

 **"No you little maggot!,** they have every right to be here" said Ultra.

"They are disrupting the laws" said a prison guard.

 **"Shut up you filthy waster of life!,** your the ones breaking laws, attacking minors, using sgp's on non hostel crowds, ignoring **freedum of peech,** a quacker bomb was used without authorization, if it wasn't for the healer those children would be dead **You stupid pile,** you people need to stand down now" said Ultra.

 **"You have no jurisdiction here!"** yelled a guard.

 _"No but I can give it to him"_ said a computerized voice.

Everyone turned around to find Hackatar on the news monitor. Hackatar was a hero who used robots and or computers, he had never been seen in public but he was always watching.

"You don't either!" said the same guard.

"Well seeing as I could show a certain video to your boss...nah I'm showing Warden Michelle Brock everything, maybe this will teach you not to take money from crazy rich guys" said Hackatar.

The guard paled as he was one who forced Callie to strip then gave her to Mr. Banks. Another reason he was nervous was due to the fact he was a racists, sexist pig. He turned around to find the group of students splitting in half to allow 3 people entry. Ultra walked over to the one in the middle talking to the guy. They soon walked over to the front entrance.

"Back up" said the guard.

"I have an appointment inside" said Mr. Mora.

"You can only get in if your on the check list!" sneered the guard.

"Tobin Mora, Supers lawyer, Stef Foster, foster mother to my client, and Morva Vladamir, G.A.F. agent in charge of the Fosters, we have an appointment so let us in or I'll make sure to see you in court, you think Hackatar is bad wait until I get a hold of you" said Mr. Mora.

"Um right this may!, I mean way" panicked the guard wide eyed from fear.

 **Inside.**

Callie was laying in bed as she stopped caring when a hero showed up. She heard her door open and to her relief it was a female guard.

 _"Careful it could be a trap!_ " said Scary voice.

"Shut up" said Callie.

"I didn't say anything?" said the female guard.

"I wasn't talking to you" said Callie.

"Then who were you talking to?" asked the female guard.

Callie realized her mistake. She had no idea how it would turn out if she told another person she had another voice in her head. She could lie saying she really was talking to the guard.

 _"Just tell her and hurry the hell up"_ said Scary voice.

"I was talking to a voice inside my head" said Callie.

"How many voices are in there and what do they tell you to so?" asked the female guard.

"Just the one Who've I taken to calling Scary Voice, she dosn't tell me to anything so much as call me names and stuff" said Callie.

"Him" said the female guard.

"Excuse me?" asked Callie.

"Him, Scary Voice is male, all female beastlings beast form is male and female beast for male beastlings, now come on you lawyer is here" said the guard.

"So having one voice makes me a beastling, wait how do you know this?" asked Callie walking out of her cell.

 _"Because she is one"_ said Scary Voice.

Callie's expression made the guard laugh. The guard held her hand out to Callie. Callie looked at it nervously then took it.

" _Hello little one"_ said a different voice.

 _"What the fuck!"_ said Scary voice.

 _"I am Domern"_ said the other voice.

"Am I a Beastling or something else?" asked Callie.

 _"Your a duo a Beastling with high levels of super strength and a speedster"_ said Domern.

"IS this why I like furlings?" asked Callie.

"Um no?, you like furlings?" asked the guard.

"Yes" said Callie.

"Whatever floats your boat, I'm Lindsy by the way, once your out I can train you" said the guard.

"I'm never getting out of this prison" sighed Callie.

"I wouldn't say that you have a very good lawyer" said Lindsy.

"How?, I don't have any money and I doubt the Fosters could or would help me" Said Callie.

"Callie you would be surprised to see who would stand for you, hell those protestor outside demanding your freedom have taken all kinds of punishment for 2 days and none of them have gone home" said Lindsy.

Callie walked into the visitors room to see Morva, Stef and some guy she did not know but was clear that he was the lawyer. Callie sat down and took one last at Lindsy only to see a fat guard looking at her.

"Where did Lindsy go?" asked Callie.

"She had to use the john" said the guard.

 _"Wow she's fast"_ said Scary Voice.

Callie turned towards the glass and picked up the phone.

"Callie are you ok?" asked Stef.

"What are you doing here?" asked Callie surprised and untrusting.

"I came to see you of course" said Stef.

"Why?" asked Callie her voice full of venom.

"Because I care about you and unlike the others your the most like me" said Stef.

"What are you talking about!" demanded Callie.

"We both want to protect our loved ones, we hold our pain and fear deep inside" said Stef.

"Um what about Lena?" asked Callie trying to change the subject.

"She's scared of you and she doesn't if she can trust you" said Stref.

"That's fine" said Callie without malice.

"Hello I'm Tobin Mora Super's Lawyer, I represent hero's in court" said the unknown man.

"I'm sorry but I can't afford you, I have to go with a court appointed lawyer" said Callie.

"Oh don't worry I'm doing this pro bono" said Mr. Mora.

 _"Ha ha someone is on our side, take that Mr. Banks!"_ laughed Scary voice.

"I am very much on your side" said Mr. Mora.

Callie, Morva and Stef looked at him confused.

" _Did he just respond to me?"_ asked Scary voice.

"Yes I did" said Mr. Mora.

Callie's eyes went wide in shock. Stef was confused. Morva just looked at Callie to Mr. Mora.

"You can here Scary voice!" asked Callie shocked.

"Yes I can" said Mr. Mora.

"But you don't have powers" said Callie.

"That's correct" said Mr. Mora.

"Wait then how can you possibly hear a beastling voice?" asked Morva.

"I spent a couple years in Egypt where I discovered the Ear of Bast, it was hidden in the one place no one thought to look, on her statues finger" said Mr. Mora.

"I read about that item when I was reading books on ancient supers" said Callie.

 _"Nerd"_ said Scary Voice.

"Wait!, is Callie a trio now?" asked Stef trying to clarify her facts.

"Um, oh no Callie is a duo I got her DNA results back from the C.A.M.P.R.S (Controlled and Maintained Powers Regulation Squad) she's a speedster and a beastling meaning she gets her strength from her beast side" explained Morva.

"Wait how long ago did you register with C.A.M.P.R.S?" asked Mr. Mora.

"I sent her blood work in a couple months ago, due to a unknown trauma she's had her powers since she was 12 but they were numbed due to the medication she was on" said Morva.

"Ah good then if anyone pulls that card we can pull the Moe Toe Anomaly Act" said Mr. Mora.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" asked Callie.

"I owe you a favor" said Mr. Mora.

"How?, I've never even met you up until this point" said Callie.

"No but you saved my daughter twice" said Mr. Mora.

"When?" asked Stef.

"How?" asked Morva.

"Who's your daughter?" asked Callie.

"This is what I like about hero's, they save people not knowing who they are simply because they are in danger" said Mr. Mora.

 _"The girl at school, the one who didn't have money, you smell like her"_ said Scary Voice.

"Yup that's my daughter Jill Mora" said Mr. Mora.

"Oh!" said Callie.

 **2 weeks later.**

"Would you be so kind as to telling us your name?" asked Mr. Banks lawyer.

"Um Randy Sterling" said a student.

The student sat in the chair next to the judge. It was Callie's court date. Callie assumed she was alone until she saw all the people who came just for her.

"On the day my client was attacked by Ms. Jacobs can you recall what lead to Ms. Jacobs attacking my defenseless client?" asked Banks Lawyer.

The student was thinking when Banks Lawyer slyly showed $100. The student knew what this man wanted and while money was nice it would not last as the so called victim would take it.

"Yes I remember and Talya is far from defenseless, she is a bully and a lair, she attacked Callie who never laid a hand on her" said the Student.

"Really so Callie never grabbed Talya's wrist keeping it in the air?" asked the lawyer.

"Uh yeah she did that but aren't you...SO then you lied to the court even though you swore on the bible!" shouted the lawyer.

The student had no response and Mr. Mora did not need to question him. The student was dismissed. Talya was up next. She swore on the bible then sat down.

"So Ms. Banks why did Ms. Quinn get violent with you?" asked the lawyer.

"I don't know I was just trying to be nice to her, to be her friend but out of the blue she freaks out on me then storms away, I thought it was over but then she used some kind of sound based attack on me" said Talya.

"Did she say anything before she attacked?" asked the Lawyer.

"No it was completely by surprise" Said Talya.

"As you can see my client was simply trying to help the poor deluded girl only to be violently assaulted" said the lawyer.

 **"I just wanted to be your friend!"** sopped Talya.

 _"She's a good actor!"_ Stef whispered to Lena.

"No further questions your honer" said the lawyer.

"Would the defense like to question the victim?" asked the Judge.

"Yes we would your honer" said Mr. Mora.

Mr. Mora and his aide came up to the front. His aide pushed a tv into view then plugged a cassette into it. The screen changed from black to Talya pushing a student into a locker then igniting her only to be hit with water balloons.

"Care to explain this?" asked Mr. Mora.

 **"You can't use that so called evidence if it was provided by Hackatar as this is not a hero/villain case"** shouted the lawyer.

"Was this evidence provided by a hero or even Hackatar?" asked the Judge.

"NO sir it was not, it was given to me by a school official" said Mr. Mora.

"If Lena Adams provided this then it can't be accepted" sneered the lawyer.

"Well we also a have a video of Lena Adams on the other side of the building during the time it was taken, so we can show you that as well and No Lena Adams did not sent me either" said Mr. Mora.

"There's no need, now please continue" said the Judge.

"So Ms. Banks why did you attack this student?" asked Mr. Mora.

"He attacked me first, the video doesn't show that at all" said Talya.

"So then what are his powers?" asked Mr. Mora.

"Water" lied Talya.

"That's interesting, so then why did 2 students come along with the means to take on fire elemental's?" asked Mr. Mora.

"I don't know, I guess because Callie did it they thinks they can to" said Talya.

The court room door opened giving entry to man clad in white robes. It was a member of the Chapel of Light. He walked up to the Judge and whispered something in his ear. The Judge looked over at the entrance to see Talok and paled at the words he heard. The judge like all Judges were members of the Chapel of light.

"Due in part to new evidence given, Callie Jacobs is hereby innocent and free to go" said the judge.

 **"What! No!"** shouted the lawyer.

"Your client is in direct violation of order 32" said the Judge.

The lawyer looked at Talya then over at Talok. He packed his stuff then proceeded to leave.

 **"Where the hell do you think your going!"** demanded Mr. Banks.

"Order 32 says no succubi may live, your daughter is one and a hunter is here, I'm out, in fact everyone else should leave now" said the lawyer.

Everyone left except for Talya and Talok.

"How did you find me?" asked Talya.

"I had to watch the news" said Talok.

"Your male that means I can turn you" said Talya.

"Yeah but my Beast form Carsiva is not" said Talok.


	10. Chapter 10 Beast Battle

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 10  
_

 _The Controlled and Maintained Powers Regulation Squad or C.A.M.P.R.S is a facility that records and registers those who have powers in order to keep track of anyone who may or may not be a threat. Once you gain your powers you must register them with C.A.M.P.R.S if you do not it is considered a crime though there are some exceptions such as power blocking medication which is quite common as a simple clairitin could block your powers. If you have mental powers that enable you to control the minds of others and you do not register them then it will be considered a federal offense._

Talya was still sitting when she burst into flames. Once the flames died away, gone was the flesh and blood human in her place was a red scaled winged naked women. Talok closed his eyes then began to glow until he was a large creature on four legs, s/he was the size of an elephant. Thick legs, long tail with a stinger at the end. Massive teeth, grey fur and ice blue eyes.

"Ah so cute!" mocked Talya.

 _"Time to die demon spawn!"_ hissed the female voice of Carsiva.

Talya pointed her hands at Carsiva then shot out a rapid barrage of fireballs. Carsiva kept out of the way avoiding them until one smacked her in the side. Carsiva shrugged it off then aimed her tail at Talya firing a purple beam at the demon. Talya flew out the way staring in awe as the spot she had just been in was simply gone. There were burn marks on the wall and floor but nothing else. Carsiva lept into the air smacking Talya with a large paw knocking into a wall. Talya got up and wiped blood from her mouth.

"That hurt!" said Talya.

" _Well we are trying to kill you!_ " said Carsiva.

Talya screamed her rage then flew towards Carsiva so fast the beast could not block in time from the assault of Talya's claws. Carsiva brought her tail around smacking Talya downward. Carsiva then stomped on Talya repeatedly until a huge wave of fire sent her flying through some walls. Talya found the limp form of Carsiva and began to blast away at her with fireballs. Carsiva screamed in pain. Talya was confused because the beast didn't get up but then she noticed the metal pipes sticking in her legs and chest which was slowly killing her.

"Ha looks like I win!" cheered Talya.

Carsiva smiled a weak scary smile then lunged forward ripping the pipes out and grabbing Talya within her bit down causing Talya's body to break in half. Carsiva then collapsed to the ground inches from death. Talya still alive but not for much longer looked at her.

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch!" said Carsiva.


	11. Chapter 11 Freedom and understanding

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 11_

 _Beastlings and Speedsters have one thing in common. They have their own nations. Beastlings to protect themselves and Speedsters just because they don't trust other people, as they are afraid someone will steal their invention secrets. They do trust strongmen and a few other power types._

Callie sat on the couch watching the news. She still couldn't believe she was cleared of all charges, innocent on a technicality. The technicality being sucubi'sserve the darkness and must be killed on sight. She heard about Talok and how he died killing Talya. He had hunted down over 300 evil monster supers, Talya his 301 had been his final battle. Callie jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

" **"I got it!"** yelled Marianna.

Callie heard Marianna open the door and make a quick chat with who ever it was. She then yelled for Stef, Lena, and Callie. Callie found this just a bit weird. Callie came to the door to find Lindsy the prison guard.

"Um hi can we help you?" asked Stef.

"My name is Lindsy, I'm a prison guard where Callie was being kept" said Lindsy.

"What do you want?" asked Lena.

"Are you here to train me to use my beast side?" asked Callie.

"No tonight is Talok and Carsiva's send off, we just got his body back from the Chapel" said Lindsy.

"Why do you want me there?, I didn't know Talok or Carsiva, and his death is kind of my fault" said Callie.

Stef heard those words and placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. Lena didn't see this but she did kind of agree with Callie.

"You are not responsible for their deaths in no shape or form, he died to protect the world from a dangerous enemy, and why we want you there is that Talok was one of the oldest beastlings alive, every beastling in California plus those who knew him from out of state are coming" said Lindsy.

"Look Callie was only released a couple days ago, I don't know if she's ready to go out alone to some strangers funeral" said Lena.

"I want to go!" said Callie.

"If your moms say you can, if they do you can bring one along in case that makes them comfortable" said Lindsy.

"Stef can I go, Will you come with me?" asked Callie without a moments hesitation.

Lena was hurt by this as it was clear just how much Callie did not like or trust her. It hurt that Callie clearly thought Lena did not care for her. She hurt herself more with the realization that she never even tried to form a relationship with Callie. She looked over at Stef hoping she would be on her side.

"Tonight?" asked Stef.

"Yeah at the Sleazy Penguin bar, Talok's home away from home, don't worry Mordecai doesn't serve alcohol to minors unless it's ginger ale or pickle wine" said Lindsy.

"Pickle wine?" asked Stef.

"It's to numb the fangs when they come" said Lindsy.

"Large beasts would not go unnoticed, especially if they were heading to bar!" said Lena.

"Says the women who in a past life probably hunted my kind down!" said Lindsy.

"Whoa calm down!" said Lena.

Before Lindsy could respond Callie jumped in.

"During the witch trials, before the Chapel and understanding of Magic Users, witch's and Beastlings were the most hunted. Beastlings learned to hide and keep human form until there were side affects, the human half became dominant and beast teeth would force baby teeth to fall out then grew out until the beast form was ready, which is the reason for pickle wine" said Callie.

"You've been studying!" said Lindsy proudly.

"Yeah I wanted to know about my self and Sarvo" said Callie.

 **"You named him!"** squealed Lindsy.

 _"I demanded it!"_ said Sarvo/scary voice.

"She can't hear you!" said Callie.

 _"Nerd!_ " said Sarvo.

"Sure, we'll go!" said Stef.

"Sweet!" said Callie.

"What!, Stef can I talk to you in the kitchen!" demanded Lena.

As Stef and Lena walked off to go talk Callie introduced Marianna to Lindsy.

"So we're not even going to talk about this!" demanded Lena.

"Talk about what?" asked Stef.

"About taking Callie to this Memorial Service!" said Lena.

"What do you mean?" asked Stef confused.

"DO we even want Callie to go!" stated Lena.

"I don't see why not, it's her heritage Lena, just Like Marianna had that Quincerna" said Stef.

"That's different!" said Lena.

 **"What makes it different Lena, the fact Marianna's adopted because if so I'll adopt Callie right now, is it because she has a juvenile record if so I'll call in some favors make it disappear, is it because even though she did the right thing she was treated like a criminal!** " yelled Stef.

 **"That's not it!"** shouted Lena.

"Or is it that you don't understand Callie, that you don't want to, well know this Lena I want to know her, I will get to learn about her and what I learn, I'll learn for the both of us, I'm taking her to this service and I don't want to hear another word about it" said Stef.

 **30 minutes later.**

Stef, Callie and Lindsy walked into the bar where they found it all but empty. There were a few people sitting down drinking. Stef was about to ask what was going on when a guy sitting by a penguin hooker picture stood up.

"Hey Lindsy, who are they?" asked the Man.

"This is a young Beastling she hasn't turned yet, and this is Stef her foster mom" said Lindsy.

The man smiled at Callie then looked at Stef.

"What's your occupation?" asked the man.

"I'm a cop" said Stef.

"Are you currently carrying your badge or gun?" asked the man.

"I always carry my badge, I left my gun at home since we were going to be at a bar, bar fights are bad enough I don't want them to have a chance with a gun" said Stef.

"Now that's smart if you were going to be at a bar, but Beastlings don't drink due to the pickle they have take as kids, and those who do drink are few and none of them are alcoholics or drunks" said the man.

"Hey I wasn't sure when I read it but do the fangs grow in human form?" asked Callie.

"Yup" said the man.

Both Callie and Steg cringed.

"Can we go in please with gum drops on top?" asked Lindsy.

"Of course, oh and Callie fair warning, since you haven't turned yet this is going to feel down right vomit worthy" said the man.

Callie was going to ask when he meant but watched as he moved the penguin hooker picture like a combination lock. A thin beam of light formed then ran run up the wall until it made a rectangle. The space inside the light turned green. Lindsy waved them forward then walked into the space vanishing. Stef and Callie shared a look then entered. To Callie it felt like she was being punched in the gut which stopped when she laying on grass.

"Need a bucket?" asked a kindly voice.

Calli0e grabbed it vomit into it. Lindsy waited until she was done.

"Welcome to Allduniea!" said Lindsy.

 _"Home of the Beastlings!"_ said a large bull.

"Who the fuck is that!" asked Callie joyfully surprised and confused.

"That's Dormern!" said Lindsy.

Callie stared at Dormern taking in all his features. She then looked past him seeing other people and their beasts but she noticed something that filled her with disappointment.

"How come there are only animals, no monsters like Talok?" asked Callie.

 _"Becasue we wouldn't_ all fit sure this land is huge but we all need space, besides the monster form is our battle form, _even Talok's beast Carsiva took animal form, she was a cat"_ explained Dormern.

 ** _"What about me!"_** yelled Sarvo.

 _"Stop yelling we can here you!"_ said Dormern.

"Sheezz calm down young man!" said Stef.

 _"Wait you can here me!, I'm a ghost!"_ shouted Sarvo.

"No your just a disembodied voice!" said the kindly voice that turned out to be a doctor.

 _"Aw man!"_ said Sarvo.

"Callie come with me, you've got to meet King Dorkay, and the Shaman" said Lindsy dragging Callie.

"What about me!?" said Stef.

"If you want you can help me, I'm Doctor Bob Lime, I'm a community doctor, I get paid by community's to help them so I work with Beastlings, Speedsters, certain hero teams, and Magic users" said the docter.

"Why do you need my help?" asked Stef.

"I don't I'm just being nice" said Dr. Lime.

"Ok what would you have me do?" asked Stef.

"Carry a barrel of pickle wine" said

Stef followed Dr. Lime over to a group of strongmen each carrying 4 barrels. Dr. Lime picked up one and Stef got the last one. She found it surprisingly light for something that was completely full. They walked down a path then took another this one away from the lights of the festivity's. Soon they came to large building where they could see two guys fixing a generator. They stopped once they noticed the party, one guy pressed a button next to a metal door which opened to revel that it was cold storage for pickle wine. The strongmen and Stef placed theirs inside while one of the two guys grabbed Dr. Lime's taking it inside.

"Earl who is all here?" asked Dr. Lime.

"Um that dentist guy, Doctor Bermonkesy, 3 of the nurses um Melinda, Joe and Peggy, that high school guidance counselor who also happened to be a therapist um Ripe Joy?, and Frank Noes the...what's he do again?" asked Earl.

"He's an ambassador from US, he's trying to negotiate with the Shaman, King, and Legends for the Space Adjustor Tech, also so the Beastlings won't start war" said Dr. Lime.

"Right because the Beastlings built their own dimension not to hide and be safe but to wage a war hundreds of years later" said Earl sarcastically.

Just then a nurse ran out of the building looking for something or someone. As soon as they noticed Dr. Lime he ran over.

"What's going on?" asked Dr. Lime.

"It's **Superdad** again, his sons fangs have grown more and now he can't close his mouth ith out cutting himself!" said Joe the only male nurse.

"How much bigger?" asked Dr. Lime.

"Grown man thumbs big!" said Joe.

Dr. Lime ran into the building with Stef right behind him. Strapped to a gurney was a 10 year old boy with a bloody mouth and a tear stained face. The boy was thrashing both from pain and trying to escape. His father sat in a chair worried out of his mind. Stef knew his type. A father who lost so much that their child was their most valued thing. Dr. Lime breathed in the kids face making him fall asleep.

"Why didn't anyone use the pickle wine gas or anesthesia?" asked Dr. Lime.

"We did, we even used chloroform and none of them worked!" said Dr. Bermonkesy.

"The pain must be increasing then" said Dr. Lime.

"What did you do?" asked Stef looking at the child.

"I'm a Jupitarin, I can emit gasses from my body, I can even make some up like I did for the boy" said Dr. Lime.

"Most Jupitarins are criminals" said Stef.

"I know so I became a doctor instead" said Dr. Lime.

grabbed a chair and put on some gloves. He grabbed some cotton balls to clean up the blood. He opened the kids mouth examining the base of the fangs.

"I have good news and bad news which leads to more good news" said Dr. Lime.

"Let me here it" said the father.

"The good news, the fangs have stopped growing, the bad news, he's going to be in pain for next 5 hours which leads to the good news that his beast form will take over in 5 hours" said

"Oh thank goodness" Said the father.

"What's it going to be?" asked Stef.

"I would say either a snake or a large cat" said Dr. Lime.

"No it's a spider" said Callie.

"What?" asked Dr. Lime turning to fave Callie.

Dr. Lime's jaw dropped. Stef stared at Callie in shock. Callie was being held up by Lindsy and a stern looking fellow. Callie was covered in dark blue scales and blood was running down her back.

"What happened?" asked Stef.

"She shook the hand of the Shaman and it triggered her change, she's turning into a Sky Stalker, one of the lost tribes" said the stern fellow.

 _"What's a sky stalker, what are the lost tribes and that boy is turning into a spider!"_ shouted Sarvo.

"A Sky Stalker is a type of Dragon that only feed on plants and fish so regular omnivore teeth, the lost tribes are sets of Beastlings that went unaccounted during the witch trials, those who could fly went to Europe, those who could swim made it to Cuba, Hawaii and other islands, the rest were stuck here and due to the noble sacrifice of the Were clans we survived!" said the father.

"So that's why there are no were wolfs!" said Callie Weakly.

 **"Get her outside now she's about to change!"** shouted

The stern fellow and Lindsy took Callie rushing her outside. They sat Callie on the ground then stood back. A small red gecko with wings landed on the stern fellows shoulder. Callie screamed in pain as blood covered wings erupted from her back which was soon followed by a tail. Stef watched as Callie cried in pain as her fingers and toes fused becoming claws, while her face and neck stretched. Soon Callie was a fully grown blue dragon. The stern fellow and his gecko began to glow until they were a red dragon with glowing orange lines. He nudged Callie then lept into the sky.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Stef.

"With Rider and Camile she be just fine" said Lindsy.

"What's her clothing size?" asked Dr. Lime.

"Why?" asked Stef looking at the man.

"Because when she turns back she'll be completely naked" said Dr. Lime.

"So not even Biomet works?" asked Stef.

"Was she wearing it?" asked Dr. Lime.

"She was" said Lindsy.

"Then she'll be fine.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 contains some Brallie but not to much as I hate Brallie.**


	12. Chapter 12 Figuring it out

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 12_

 _Some couples are not meant to be._

Callie was sitting on her bed reading The assault on Beastling Kind. She was trying to learn more about Dragons but got distracted by the chapters on the witch trials/ Dark exspongers. She learned that Ware's which were dogs and wolfs were the most powerful of all Beastlings, and they were also the first so their beast was the same gender. Dragons feared them because their claws could cut through their scales with ease. The Ware's were extinct because during the Dark exspongers they sacrificed themselves to make sure that the flyers and swimmers could escape America in case the others could not build the safe heaven Allduniea in time. She also learned to stay away from Mistletoe as it made Beastlings sick. Callie jumped when someone knocked on her door. She looked up to find Brandon.

"Can I help you?" asked Callie.

"I heard you could fly now" said Brandon.

"I can!, I have wings that dark blue!, I don't know why it could be for be camouflage but I like it" said Callie.

Brandon smiled then sat on her bed. He found her really cute when she smiled. He liked the way her lips moved.

"So how does it feel to fly?" asked Brandon.

Lena was about to walk past Callie's door when she heard Brandon's voice. She peeked in and saw how close they were. She hoped it was nothing but stayed to watch as she wanted to learn more about Callie.

"It feels like...um JoAnn looking at me with wonder? in her eyes, it feels like when I got out of Juivi, it makes me feel joyfully afraid like when my dad threw into a pond" said Callie.

 _"Callie and JoAnn?, no she likes boys...doesn't she?"_ wonder Lena.

"What most do you enjoy about flying?" asked Brandon.

Callie never noticed Brandon sliding closer until he kissed. Lena's eyes bulged as she saw this, she was about to enter the room when Callie slapped him anger and fear clear on her face.

 **"What the fuck is wrong with you!"** shouted Callie.

Ow!, you kissed Jesus so what's the problem?" asked Brandon holding his face.

"um the problem is Jesus and I kissed to complete a naturally occurring phenomenon known as Thunder Punch, which we knew knowing about, yes he was my first kiss and like your virginity you can't get that back no matter how much you want it!" said Callie.

 _"Why did she say it like that?"_ wonder Lena.

"Oh come on, don't act like you didn't feel anything" said Brandon.

"I didn't because I like girls...and furlings" said Callie.

"Whatever" said Brandon.

Brandon got up to walk away when Callie super speeded him into the wall.

No not whatever Brandon, if Stef or Lena find out about this then I could be kicked out and that means they might not keep Jude because Lena already thinks I'm a bad influence, I can't believe you thought I would want a boyfriend instead of a family" growled Callie.

 _"Wow she thinks so low of me!"_ thought Lena.

"I'm sorry!" said Brandon.

"I saw everything!" said Lena entering the room.

"Lena I swear I didn't do anything!" cried Callie letting go of Brandon.

"I know, I believe you" said Lena.

"You do?" asked Brandon and Callie in unison after sharing a look.

"What is that to hard to believe?" asked Lena.

"Yes!" said the teens.

 _"Wow I really messed up with Callie"_ thought Lena.

"Brandon get out of this room, Stef and I will discuss your punishment later, Callie I understand this wasn't your fault but you could've handled this better, so I am going to have to punish you as well" Said Lena.

Callie closed her eyes and waited for the beating that would soon follow.

"What are you doing?" asked Lena.

"Waiting for my beating" Said Callie.

"Why are you waiting for a beating?" asked Lena.

"Because you said you were going to punish me?" said Callie opening her eyes.

"Yeah dishes for 2 weeks" said Lena concerned,

"Is that it?" asked Callie confused.

"Um yes?" said Lena.

"Cool, that's easy" said Callie.

Lena didn't know how to respond to a positive response of being punished so she walked confused. Jude walked in as Callie sat down on her bed. This guy she invited into her bed. Callie and Jude laid down next to each other.

"I need to ask you some questions, 3 questions I want answered truthfully" said Jude.

"Ok I'll do the best I can" said Callie.

"Well I Sarvo's promises about the 3 questions" said Jude.

 _"Deal!"_ said Sarvo.

"Whoa what was that?" asked Callie sitting up.

"Ancient dragon myth I learned in history class" said Jude.

"Cool, Just let me know when you have a question you want answered against my will" said Callie

 _"You should tell him"_ said Sarvo.

"When he needs to know, I will tell him" said Callie.

"Ok my **first question** why didn't the other foster homes keep us, was it because of you or something else?" asked Jude.

"Jude I did what I could to protect you but the truth is they never wanted us, for them it was about the money until we became to much for them then we got shipped down the way" said Callie/Sarvo.

"Why would you make me think everything was your fault, why not let me know the truth?" asked Jude.

"Because it's true what they say, ignorance is bliss at least until the Spanish come and butcher your entire race" said Callie.

Jude looked at his sister to see if she was serious.

"Ok I understand that jokes are beyond your comprehension but are you for real?" said Jude.

"What?" asked Callie.

"The saying is Ignorance is Bliss, that's all there is" said Jude.

"So I got that wrong ok what about this one, a bird in the hand is worth 2 in the bush unless they are attacking you?" asked Callie.

"No it ends at bush" said Jude face palming.

Callie rolled he eyes.

"How come you took all the beating and punishments, why didn't you stay out of the way and let me take some?" asked Jude.

"Well I wanted to protect you, let you keep your innocence longer, keep you away from the darkness longer" said Callie.

"Callie I'm normal, the darkness doesn't care about or really want normal's, but you should stay in the void you've saved a lot of people so far" said Jude.

"Wait how do you know about Inbetween?" asked Callie.

"Sometimes the fight takes over while you sleep and the library oddly enough has some books on it" said Jude.

"There are books on it!" said a very surprised Callie.

"Yeah 2 of them were written by Jedidiah Quinn in 1767" said Jude.

"Why is that name important?" asked Callie.

"Because he was a dragon, his daughter, then her son and his son Robert Quinn were dragons, Robert Quinn is one of the 4 legendary dargon's his being Salphonix, also dragons have very long lifespans" said Jude.

"I don't see how this is important" said Callie.

 _"Ssh it's getting good"_ said Sarvo.

"No on in our family had powers or even the S code except for you" said Jude.

"So I'm a rare genetic anomaly" said Callie.

"Callie G.A'S only have one power" said Jude.

"So what are you saying?" asked Callie.

"Robert Quinn is your father duh!" said Jude.

"Do you have proof of that?" asked Callie.

"Your birth records say you were born in 1997 but your birth records on hand was notified in 2000, 3 years after you were born" said Jude.

"I don't see the connection" said Callie.

"I talked to dad and he sent to Bill your original birth certificate to show me, it has Robert Quinn as your father" said Jude.

"OH!" said a very stunned Callie.

"Question 2, how does that make you feel?" asked Jude.

"Scared because I have no idea what this means, annoyed that you've been talking to the man who killed our mother, overjoyed because I'm not a freak, and surprised because you put in a lot of work" said Callie.

"Question 3, when Lowins beat me, he did it because I wore his ex wife's wedding dress, why is it ok for girls to be gay but not guys?" asked Jude.

"Because 2 girls making out is a sexual fantasy while 2 guys making out is gross, it's a double standered, though if you ask me, if I watched 2 guys making out I would find it hot" said Callie.

"Yeah only if they were furlings" said Jude.

Callie blushed.

 **"Guys it's time for dinner!"** called Stef.

Callie and Jude walked into the kitchen each taking a seat. They noticed Morva looking at Brandon with contempt. Stef smiled at Callie then handed her a plate. Marianna who Callie was sitting next to leaned over.

"Do you know what the adults are mad about?" asked Marianna.

"Brandon tried to kiss me and I super speeded into the wall so now I have to the dishes for 2 weeks" said Callie.

"Oh" said Marianna.

"Jesus, Callie I got permission from my bosses and a visa from Spudsta, so we'll be visiting the speedster nation nest week so remember to pack light" said Morva.

"I thought speedsters were aloud to enter Spudsta?" asked Callie.

"Correct" said Morva.

"But your normal" said Callie.

"True but I've granted the use of the Wings of Hermes" said Morva.

"Flight won't help" said Jesus.

"Um no Jesus the Wings of Hermes is a speed enhanced item created by Hermes one of the Greek supers. He had the powers Invisibility, Super speed, the ability to heal himself and other, shape shifting, and flight, most Greek hero's had shape shifting except for Hestía, Hades and Hephaestus" said Callie.

"So Hermes was completely unstable, also why do you need invisibility when you have super speed?" asked Jude.

"Hermes was a thief, a messenger, a doctor and just about anything else, the unstabilty didn't emerge until after all the gods disappeared" said Callie.

"Well if there are god items out there then I want Thor's hammer!" said Jesus.

"There's no such thing as Thor's hammer, there's an item called Thor's head which is a helmet that control lightning but it can only be picked up by a strongmen besides it kills any speedster, flyer, Aquasapiens, or teleporters who touch it so no duo strongman with those powers can touch it, it also weighs 300 tons" said Callie.

"Yikes" said Stef.

 **"Honey I'm home!"** yelled JoAnn emerging from the pantry.

Lena burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Brandon.

"She just came out the closet!" laughed Lena.

Stef started to giggle. Morva crackled a smile. Marianna and Jude erupted into laughter.

"I don't get it" said Jesus.

"It's a gay joke, she came out the closet as in she came out about being gay" said Brandon.

"She's also a lesbian" said Callie.

Everyone started laughing hard though it soon died when JoAnn and Callie kissed..

"When did you start dating?" asked Lena.

"When Callie got out of court/jail...ooh dinner time!, can I have some?" asked JoAnn.

"Sure help yourself" said Stef.

"Sweet I'm going to need all the calories I can get for our date tonight" said JoAnn.

"Tonight?, I thought that was next week" said Callie.

"Yeah when I told you last week" said JoAnn.

"I totality forgot I'm so sorry, OI never even told Stef!" said Callie spazzing out.

"You can go" said Lena.

"I can?" asked Callie.

Stef stared at Lena surprised. Morva waited silently expecting some kind of catch. Looks passed between the teens.

 _"Oh my god, I've really dropped the ball with the whole Callie thing!"_ thought Lena.

"Yes you an go but you have to be home by...what what are you doing?" asked Lena.

"We are going on a tour to the Hall of Forgotten Hero's" said JoAnn.

"Isn't that in Japan?" asked Lena.

"Yup" said JoAnn.

"Ok well just be back by 1:45 American time" sad Lena.


	13. Chapter 13 Mindside

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 13  
_

 _Time Travel is illegal._

Callie was outside sitting under the tree in the backyard. She liked this spot as it aloud her to think clearly. She heard the screen door open and someone call her name.

"Over here!" said Callie.

Her caller turned out to be Lena.

"There you are, come on Callie you and are going out" said Lena.

"Where?" asked Callie.

"I want to get to know you better, so I'm taking you to a mind walker" said Lena excited.

"Why?" asked Callie.

"What do you mean?" asked Lena sadly.

"Why should I go **with you** to see a mind reader" said Callie.

"Not a mind read, a mind walker, you Callie should know the difference, I get to see your memory's and you mine" said Lena.

"Sure why not" said Callie standing up.

 **45 minutes later.**

Lena and Callie got out of the car walking into a building named Mind Full. Callie took a seat while Lena talked to a receptionist.

"Ok so we got here a bit early, we have a 15 minute wait" said Lena.

"Did you book us an appointment?" asked Callie.

"Yup 2 days ago" said Lena proudly.

"So you had no plans on telling me then?" asked Callie angry.

"I did tell you, 2 days ago when you were doing the dishes" said Lena confused.

"I wasn't doing the dishes, Marianna was, she found a picture of a girl online who see's through echolocation and Marianna wanted to do different things while as that girl who kinda does look like me from the back" said Callie.

"Oh!...wait how do you know what you look like from behind?" asked Lena.

"Another student is a body jumper and we traded bodes in a sparing match in gym" said Callie.

"Ms. Adams, Ms. Jacobs please follow me!" said an older women.

"That's us!" said Lena getting up.

"I thought you were Lena Foster?" said Callie.

"Not yet" said Lena wistfully.

Callie and Lena followed the older women to a room with someone already inside. It was a man who who was to be their mind walker. They both took a seat.

"My name is Alex and I shell be your guide, ok so I want both of you to grab an orb off the table and just hold it for a few minutes" said the man.

Lena looked at the table where there were plenty of orbs, she kept looking until she saw the one that would fit perfectly in her hand. Her's turned grey. Callie was about to grab any as she didn't care when she saw a small dust covered orb with a crack she picked it up and was surprised when it turned dark blue. Neither noticed that Alex watched them intently.

"Cool" said Callie.

"It's the same as last time" said Alex.

"Of course it is, those are your auras, now trade with each other" Said Alex.

 **Callie.**

Callie looked around trying to understand where she was. She saw 4 large screens surrounding her. Callie started to hyperventilate when she heard Alex's calming voice.

"Hello Callie, this is Alex you are currently inside Lena's mind or the mental representation of her mind, you can access her memory's by saying a single word or a sentence, have fun and remember you are not in danger" said Alex.

Callie understood what he said. She thought about Lena and might activate a memory. Then she remembered something she thought strange, Lena smiling at a commercial.

 _"What would you do for a Klondike bar!"_ sang Callie.

A screen went from blank to fuzzy until a clear picture of a school hallway showed. The video was labeled Klondyke.

 _A young Lena was walking down the hall clearly trying not to be seen. A student happened to see her and proceeded to taunt her. The student walked past her as he called her a klondyke bar. Lena ran to class and sat in the back. Some girls came in taking seats as well, one happened to notice that she was sitting back and pointed her out which started them whispering._

 _"Hey Klondyke bar you like our asses!" teased a blond as she smacked her rump._

 _N. !" blushed Lena._

 _"Your such a lair klondyke, we know you want to see our tits" sneered a brunette._

 ** _"Leave me alone!"_** _yelled Lena.  
_

 _"Klondyke, klondyke, klondyke!" chanted the three girls._

 _Lena ran from the class past the the hall full of students and out of the school. She grabbed the bus home and ran to bed hiding under her sheets. Lena was crying when she heard a soft knock. She looked up to find her father Stuart._

 _"What are you doing here!" sniffed Lena._

 _"I could ask you the same thing but to answer your question today is my day off, what about you?" asked Stuart sitting on the edge of the bed._

 _"Coming out is the worst thing I eve did!, everyone keeps calling me Klondyke bar!" cried Lena._

 _"Does your mother or I call you that?" asked Stuart._

 _"No" said Lena._

 _"What about your friend Max, or the mailman, or the doctor, or the President of the United States?" asked Stuart._

 _"No" said Lena._

 _"Then not everyone is calling you a Klondyke bar, you need to show the haters your the bigger person, you can stay home today but tomorrow you need to go to school" said Stuart._

 _Lena smiled feeling a little better and thought a little about what he just said._

 _"Daddy can you help me with something?" asked Lena._

 _"Sure baby what do you need?" asked Stuart._

 _"I want to kill them with kindness or at least make them believe Klondyke bar has no effect on me, I want to bring some Klondike bars to school" Said Lena._

 _Stuart started laughing._

Callie started laughing as well. Callie didn't know a whole lot about Lena but the word Family would not disappoint.

 **Lena.**

Lena looked around horrified by what she saw. The walls were crumpling and dirty. The floor was cracked and cratered. All but one of the monitors were destroyed and it hung like it was would fall any minute.

"Alex I need you!" called Lena.

Alex appeared in full form.

"Lena I thought you...what the fuck!" said Alex looking around Callie's mind.

"What happened?" asked Lena.

"This girl put up one hell of a fight!" said Alex.

"A fight did this?" asked Lena.

"Someone tried to completely take over her mind only she fought back hard, so hard in fact she have damaged the controllers powers" said Alex.

"Morva mentioned someone named Liam, he thinks Liam might have harmed Callie mentally and physically" said Lena.

"Apparently Liam is a keyword" said Alex looking behind her.

Lena turned around to catch the title of the Memory.

 **The day I fought back.**

 _Callie was laying on the floor playing a card game with Jude when they heard footsteps. Callie looked up to see a blond muscular guy._

 _"Callie come with me!" said Liam._

Evan though his voice sounded beautiful and tempting it actually made Lena and Alex sick.

 _They heard Callie under his control leave Jude alone something she never watched as Callie followed Liam to his room. Callie stood silently as if waiting for an order.  
_

" **This is when I first emerged"** said a voice that sounded like Callie.

Lena and Alex turned around to find Sarvo and a girl who looked like Callie only with blue hair and red eyes. They turned around when they heard a commotion.

 _Callie only now naked punched Liam across the room the drove her fist into his stomach at super speed._

"Um who are you?" asked Lena.

 **"I'm the speed core, I am inside every speedster, I have no idea when I first emerged within her but I made Callie, I made her resist but it left me broken and those meds made me sleep** " said the blue haired Callie.

"Why do you look like Callie?" asked Alex.

 **"I do not look like her, she looks like me, I am a spark of the Speed core and there is a spark in all speedsters not one looks like the host so Callie simply looks like us"** said blue haired Callie.

"Wait...your Callie's drive the thing that makes her fight!" said Lena.

"She is and I'm her love, I was there giving her my strength but it was you and Stef that awakened me, Blue and I have a lot of work to do trying to repair the damage" said Sarvo.

"I know of a way to help but it has to be in the physical plane and it would be a task for Lena" said Alex.

"I'll do whatever I can" said Lena.


	14. Chapter 14 Speed, time, and Mothers

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 14  
_

 _No shapeshifter can touch Spudsta soil._

Callie, Jesus and Morva got off the boat taking their first steps on the Island of Spudsta home of the speedsters. A young man zoomed over to them.

"Names please!" said the man.

"Morva Vladamir of G.A.F, normal but currently in possession of the wings of Hermes" said Morva.

The man looked down at Morva's feet which were clad in the purple boots. He then proceeded to look down at a list and check something off.

"This is Callie Jacobs, speedster and Dragon Beastling, the boy is Jesus Foster, speedster, they shared thunder punch" said Morva.

The man laughed then led them to a machine.

"As you know we or Spudsta don't like outsiders, Morva we have made an exception in your case, this machine will test your DNA to verify that you are who you say you are, it's how we make sure no Shapeshifters get in" said the Man.

Morva placed his hand on the scan face. A green light scanned his hand. An alarm went off but it was dismissed as it simply stated he was a Normal. Callie followed suit and got a beep which made her smile. Jesus put his hand which caused the alarm to go off again. The man typed in a few things.

"What's wrong?" asked Jesus.

"Your a twin with a shapeshifter, Morva can I talk to you alone real quick" said the man looking at Jesus in disgust.

"Of course" said Morva.

The man and Morva walked away from the teens discussing whatever it was they wouldn't say to their face. Jesus looked over at Callie who was beaming with joy.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Jesus annoyed.

"For once I'm the one not in trouble" said Callie.

Jesus rolled eyes then went back to trying to hear what the adults were saying even though it was not possible. Soon the adults came back.

"Young man we are going to need a blood sample for further inquire" said the man.

"Why?" demanded Jesus.

"This is something that will be discussed with Marianna and your mothers, now he is going to take a blood sample end of story" said Morva.

Jesus held out his arm towards the man. The man grabbed a thick tube thing. As soon as he placed it on Jesus's arm it filled up with blood. There was no bruise or wound where it touched. The man was gone 1 second and back the next.

"What was that?" asked Callie.

"That was an A.B.I needle or Accelerated Biology invader, it makes a quick painless injection then removes some blood then quickly heals the injuryed pot" explained the man.

"Cool" said Callie.

"Very, Your guide is late which means we are waiting for Nan" sighed the man.

"How late is Nan exactly?" asked Morva.

"She is late by 2 hours, she was supposed to be here making sure all the preparations are" said the man.

"Does she have super speed?" asked Morva.

"Of course, the only non speedsters we let on the island are teleporters, immortals, and Strongmen" said the man.

"Why only those three?" asked Jesus.

"Teleporters are our cousins, immortals because they have vast knowledge and that makes them our elders, Strongmen are useful for construction sure it's slow work but they do right and better then us, also strongmen don't care about money they want food and shelter so we have a town just for them and you would think it would be a slum but apparently strongmen have no intentions of hurting anyone so they don't live in fear when they are with their own kind and well I rent apartment in Down to Town and yes they came with the name it's meant to be a play on words" said the man.

"So why is Nan late?" asked Morva.

"Because she has no sense what so ever" said the man.

"Oh come on man, is that anyway to talk about your baby sister!" said a green haired white girl.

"Nan get to work before I figure out a way...never mind I already have it" said the man.

The man zoomed off leaving Nan and the others behind.

"Ok lets go, Professor Ridly wants to meet Callie, don't know why and don't care, so follow me!" said Nan.

Nan got into a running stance waiting for the other 3. As soon as they were ready they were gone. Morva looked over at Callie to find her laughing. Jesus was trying to grab her hand either as a joke or to slip into her speed zone. Nan moved in front of Callie making it her speed zone she then slightly moved over taking Jesus then Morva's. Then out of the blue she stopped which caused the others to stop with no ill effect.

"What was that?" asked Callie.

"That was dezoning, A speedster can take over another's speed zone then either increase or decrease the speed or stop all together, though from what I did over here from a little birdie, you can do much more then run" said Nan.

"A sonic scream and speed shield manipulation" said Callie.

"Jeez why the long name?, it's already called Hotball, it's a very rare ability since it's very hard to master and that's why Prof Ridly want's to meet you" said Nan.

"Because I can do that, wait how does he know about that?" asked Callie.

"Mr. Hello of course, they are old friends...mo pun intended, Also Prof Ridly is 385 years old as he is a duo speedster and immortal, so he only looks 17" said Nan.

"But Mr. Hello looks 37, how does that work?" asked Jesus.

"If you have immortality you are not aware of it until the first time you die, so if you live to be 52 then get hit by a bus and die then you look 52 forever, immortals don't die of old age so they would just keep getting older until they died of being shot, stabbed, poisoned,etc and they are reborn in their beds or the last place they slept" said Callie.

"Nerd" said Jesus and Sarvo.

The group entered the building passing shelf's full of awards. There were inventions and years they were made in glass exhibits such as the Starbar, Biomet, and Fric shoes. Fric shoes had soles that regenerated when not in use. They were designed as a cost effective means for Speedsters. Nan went up to a door then randomly started pressing on a keypad making a lot of noise that had some rhythm. The door opened to revel an older women who speed slapped Nan across the face.

"Ouch!, that hurt Hidie!" said Nan rubbing her face.

"My name is Helga, now why are you bothering us Nanderigni" said the women.

"Prof Ridly wanted to meet this girl here, Callie Jacobs" said Nan.

Helga looked over the group. She gave Nan the stink eye, she looked at Morva in disgust after she saw the boots, she showed no reaction to seeing Jesus then she looked at Callie and smiled.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!" said Helga giving her hand to Callie.

"Do I know you?" asked Callie shaking the hand.

"No dear you don't but you saved from making a horrible choice" said Helga.

 _"Inbetween"_ said Sarvo which told Callie enough.

"Now come on we have work do to" said Helga.

Helga took the group into the lab until they reached a teenager in a lab coat. He was testing some rats with a maze. One rat was doing the challenge searching for the cheese. A second rat was sleeping or dead it was hard to tell and a third rat just there squeaking.

"Um professor, Callie Jacobs is here" said Helga.

"Ooh good!" said Prof Ridly turning around.

"What are you doing there?" asked Callie pointing at the rats.

"I am trying to figure out the origins of super powers, the rat that is actually moving is my control rat, a normal rat, the possibly dead one I gave synthetic future vision which might be why it's dead, the third one I gave super strength but it hasn't moved an inch" said Prof Ridly.

"You gave a rat super strength and another future vision, did you account for the unfiltered sight and dense muscle/bone mass?" asked Callie.

"Unfiltered sight?" asked Prof Ridly.

"Seers can see the future but they don't have control over it so they can spend hours watching people die or see every possible outcome of eating a fry, due to that most of them are alcoholics, the rest blind themselves or commit suicide or a variation of all three" said Callie.

"I did not know that?, Helga put S.P.O.T on hold we need to find a way to help seers" said Prof Ridly.

"The test is called spot?" scoffed Jesus.

"Yes it stands for Super Power Origins Test" said Prof Ridly frowning.

"Laugh all you want but this is a study that many scientist have been trying to figure out" said Helga disgusted by Jesus.

"Callie come with me!" said Prof Ridly.

Prof Ridly took Callie into another room that was clearly a test range. The others were able to watch through a large window.

"Ok Callie we were informed you could do Hot Ball, Hot ball is a very hard and rare technique, in the past many speedsters could do it but during the Mind War it was wiped from our memory and those who can do it are to weak to do it" said Prof Ridly.

"But I can do it with no problem?" said Callie.

"Yes at first it was thought to be your super strength but then it turned out you were a speedster beastling which means nothing as one of the others was a beastling as well, then it was thought that you might be a daughters of Hermes or some other god the had super speed but that was not it either, so then because we were bored and had nothing else to try we Kronoed your DNA and you'll never guess what we found!" said Prof Ridly.

"Kronos the super known as the evil Titan of Time?, what does he have to do with my DNA?" asked Callie.

"You Callie Jacobs are not affected by time which could mean 1 of 5 things, 1) your from a different dimension, which was proven false, 2) your not real which turned out to be false, 3)your a time traveler which is highly impossible since there are no naturally occurring time travelers, 4) you fell in a bad batch of toxic waste, either way you should be dead, or 5) you are a time cog, this means you were born in a time anomaly zone, which is very rare and is what actually happened, now with the proper tools you can travel through time!" said Prof Ridly.

"Ok?, thank you for making me feel more like a freak, I thought you wanted to see the hot ball" said Callie.

"I do, then I want you to time travel" said Prof Ridly.

"Um ok?" said Callie confused.

Callie closed her eyes then placed her hands in front of her. She moved her hands rapidly until a blue bubble formed. A few seconds later it turned red, Callie then let go letting it fly until it hit a dummy melting it. Prof Ridly started laughing.

"That my dear was amazing!" said Prof Ridly.

 _"I don't trust this man, somethings off!"_ said Sarvo.

"I'm glad you liked it, now what's this about time travel?" asked Callie.

"Aw yes come with me!, oh and please do have a date in mind!" said Prof Ridly.

 _"Go back to Morva now!"_ demanded Sarvo.

Prof Ridly and Callie walked up to a wall. Prof Ridly opened a secret panel then entered a code. A small section of the wall moved up reveling a treadmill. Morva looked at Helga to see only her confused expression.

"Ok what it going on?" asked Morva.

"I don't know, I thought we were only going to test the hot ball and the sonic feedback, this just looks like he's trying to test her speed limits but he's using a treadmill" said Helga.

"Wait treadmill?, you mean like Boring World comic book Flash?" asked Nan.

"Who?" asked Helga and Morva.

"A couple months ago Prof Ridly and Dr. Case built a device that allows you to see into Parallel earths, There was one that had no powers, no super technology, nothing of interest so we called it Boring world, after some study it was discovered to be one of 5 origin points, this was one was centered around creativity as it had things called comic books, one was about a very Fast hero called Flash who could travel through time using a treadmill" explained Nan.

"Time travel is illegal ever since the Hitler years" said Morva.

Helga ran to the door trying to open it but the fail safe had been engaged. Morva watched as Callie disappeared unleashing a wave of energy that traveled outward until is was gone. Though there were some on the island who felt it and knew what it meant.

 **March 15 2007 (making it up)**

Callie appeared in a empty park. She looked around then raced off to find her mom and warn her.

 _"Callie stop now!"_ roared Sarvo.

"I want to save my mom, I need to save my mom!" said Callie.

 _"Callie don't do this, think about all the others you've saved, if you save your mom then you'll never save any of them, you'll be letting the darkness win!"_ screamed Sarvo.

"Leave me alone!" said Callie.

 _"Don't do this!"_ begged Sarvo.

 **"Why should I care about any of them, no one has ever cared about me!** " screamed Callie.

 _"The fosters care about you, I care about you!"_ said Sarvo.

"Your not even real!" said Callie.

Sarvo went silent as he was done trying to talk sense into Callie. Callie kept running until she reached her old home. She didn't know what would happen if she met her younger self so she hid in the bushes. A few minutes later Donald walked out heading to the car. He was soon followed b"y Colleen who stopped then turned around looking at the bushes.

"Hello Callie" said Colleen.

Callie was surprised that her mom knew she was there as Colleen did not have any powers. She came out of the darkness and hugged her mom.

"Oh my baby, still trying to act like she doesn't need anyone" said Collleen.

"Mom I've come back to warn about something that happens tonight" said Callie.

"Yes I know, Donald's going to get drunk then drive us home only accidentally killing me and 2 other people" said Colleen.

Callie just stared at her mother wide eyed in surprise.

"You know?" asked Callie.

"Of course I do, you already told me this" said Colleen.

Callie just stared at her mother extremely confused.

"Well I guess now's a good time to tell you, on the day you were born an older version of you appeared in my room, it turns out you had given birth in the same room as I did, so we talked for a bit and she reveled what was to happen this night" said Colleen.

"But...your going through with it, why?" asked Callie.

Because time is not something to be trifled with, someone lost their best friend from a stray bullet they traveled though to save them and in return we got the holocaust, one way or another time will correct its self even if it means more people die in the processes, besides every hero needs a tragic beginning" said Colleen.

"But I'm not a hero?" said Callie.

Colleen smiled then removed her necklace. She then placed it around Callie's neck. Callie touched it surprised.

"But they never found this, it was lost in the accident" said Callie.

"Or maybe it was already given to you" said Colleen.

Callie watched her mother walk away know this was truly the last time she would ever see her.

"I love you and I'm sorry I never good by" cried Callie.

"I know and I love you to" said Colleen

Colleen got into the car which pulled away never to return. Callie started crying. Though she was surprised when a ripple affect formed in front of her. A hand reached out grabbing and pulling her in. Callie felt her feet touch ground but was quickly disoriented when she was hit with repeated blasts of frozen air. Once her eyes adjusted she found she was back in prof Ridlys lab. Prof Ridly was in hand cuffs and a neutralizer collar. She also found that she was being sprayed with what looked to be blue fire extinguishers.

"What's going on?" asked Callie.

"Young lady time travel is illegal, you clearly did not know this but Ridly Omert did and so he will be in prison for 72 years times the year he sent you to added by the month with an additional charge of day" said a C.A.M.P.R. agent.

"Um that would be 144,594 years!" said Callie doing the math on her phone. (72x2008+3+15=144,594)

"Aw man!" said Prof Ridly.

"So what's going to happen to me?" asked Callie.

"Nothing, we scanned you, you didn't return with any time removed objects" said the agent.

"Um I did actually, my mother gave me this necklace, she even said I time travel later in the future by doing the same thing in the same room" said Callie.

"Well the Anomaly reader isn't picking it up which means you were supposed to have it, as for time horizon event's there's nothing we can do about it, have a nice" said the agent.

Morva walked over and placed his arm around Callie.

"My mom said one person traveled through time and saved one person which led to the holocaust, is that true if so who did they save?" asked Callie.

"They saved Hitler who was their friend, He went on to lead the Nazi which lead to the the holocaust where 6 million Jews were murdered" said Morva.

"Did they go after anyone else like supers?" asked Callie.

"No Hitler hated Jew but he feared Supers so he left them alone" said Morva.

"Is that why time travel is illegal?" asked Callie.

"Yes but another reason was how many people died trying to travel through time to kill him" said Morva.

"How many?" asked Callie.

"One to many, we eventually just gave Hitlers friend the death penalty for crimes against humanity" said Morva.


	15. Chapter 15 Why Jesus is in trouble

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 1_ 5

 _Demoanies (De Moan e's) are super's that have 5 powers and are considered high level mages. Their powers are minor reality warping, invincibility, fire, teleportation,_

 _and super strength. Which means they are completely unstable but unlike any other multi powered super all Demoanies have the_

 _same response, they are born with 2 summon words, one for their family and one for a complete stranger to find and use,_

 _they can only use their powers if they are summoned, and they must always have a item of power and a craft item,_

 _A craft item is to protect the item of power which would give full control of a demoanie, they do not care if you take the item of power but never_

 _touch the craft item as that makes them want to kill you, when not in use they must live in a volcano as their body needs heat to survive._

 _The heat for Physically unstabilty, the two words for mentally unstabilty, and the craft item for emotional unstabilty._

Marianna was in her room doing her homework when Stef called her name. Marianna turned into her human form then walked out to find Stef who she found in the kitchen. Stef wasn't alone, sitting at the table was Lena, Morva, Jesus and some guy in a lab coat.

"Is this an intervention?, wait why do I need an intervention?" asked Marianna.

"No Miss Thang it's not an invention so please sit down" said Stef.

"Marianna sat down then looked at Jesus. Jesus only shook his head as he had no idea what was going on.

"Jesus do you remember when we went to Spudsta and they asked for a blood sample?" asked Morva.

"Yeah because instead of the machine beeping it blared like it did for you" said Jesus.

"Yes the alarm activated because I'm normal, but it activated on you because your not a super" said Morva.

"Yes I am I have super speed!" said Jesus.

"No your not Jesus and Marianna might not be one either" said Stef.

Marianna and Jesus shared a look.

"This is Dr. Box, he can explain better" said Morva.

"Do you know what Supha is?" asked Doctor Box.

"No?" said Jesus.

"It's a drug that gives you temporary powers, my friend Hailey told me about it" said Marianna.

"True Supha does give the user temporary power, it also gives you major high, but if the user is pregnant then they only get high while the unborn fetus gets the powers, the fetus once born show signs of being a super until they reach their 21st birthday when they die" explained Dr. Box.

 **"So we're going to die in 6 years because of stupid fucking Anna?"** screamed Marianna.

"Marianna calm down!" said Stef.

 **"It's not fair that bitch is a drug user but we end up paying the price!"** cried Marianna.

Stef got up and hugged her letting cry her rage.

"I brought a device that can measure how much of the drug is in your system, depending on how much supha is in your system we can purge it along with your powers, truthfully it would only give you another 20 years of life" said Dr. Box.

"Is that all that can be done?" asked Lena.

"This or take Supha for the rest of their lives" said Dr. Box.

"No!, scan and purge" said Marianna.

"Scan and purge me as well, we don't need drugs" said Jesus.

"Ok who's first?" asked Dr Box.

Dr Box opened his bag then pulled out a small device. He placed it on Marianna's arm then pressed a few buttons. A light humming sound could be heard until the device beeped. The doctor looked at the panel.

"You never told me you were a shape shifter" said Dr. Box.

"Was that important?" asked Morva.

"Yes because it comes with good news and bad news, because your a shape shifter that means your powers are natural as Supha fetus only get 1 of 4 powers, strength, intelligence, flight or speed which means your not going to die because of this, also you are indirectly related to Bane Basil the actor, which means your brother got all the supha and to make matters worse that means he only gets 3 years to live" said Docter Box.

"How can you be sure?" asked Lena.

"This is quite common actually either both twins or the weaker twin will get the supha" said Dr. Box.

"So you can't purge?" asked Morva.

"No we can not and I am sorry" said Dr. Box.

"Well two good things came out of this" said Jesus.

"What's that?" asked Lena.

"Marianna gets to live and I don't have to go to school" said Jesus.

"Hold on now!" said Lena.

"I don't think I want that apple anymore" said Jude.

Everyone turned around to find Brandon holding car keys with Jude and Conner in the kitchen doorway. Lena could see that they had heard enough.

"Guys come in we need to talk" said Stef.

"I'm just gonna go, this looks like a family matter" said Conner.

"Where's Callie?" asked Lena.


	16. Chapter 16 Dragon issuse's

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 1_ 6.

 _Beastlings don't like Shape shifters either and most Dragons are racist.  
_

Callie was sitting under a tree at the park waiting for Lindsy when two guys showed up. She had seen them when she went to Allduniea. She didn't know what they were but she knew they were beastlings.

"Come on lets go" said one guy.

"Where's Lindsy and who the hell are you!" demanded Callie.

"Lindsy isn't aloud to train you, she's not a dragon just some lowly beast, My name is John now lets go!" said the guy.

John was mean looking guy with spiky hair, sun tanned skin and dark red eyes. The other guy was white, with flat hair, and green eyes and had a softer gentle look.

"No" said Callie.

"What!" demanded the guy named John.

"I said no you pig headed freak!" said Callie.

Callie and John began staring each other down. The other guy just watched they tired to kill each other with looks.

"Just kiss already" said the guy.

When John and Callie heard this they noticed how close they were which caused them both to blush and back away.

"Billy shut up" said John.

"Where is Lindsy!" demanded Callie.

"Wore, she had to cover for someone due to a family emergency, also because she's not a dragon she is not aloud to train you" Said Billy.

"Why didn't she call?" asked Callie.

"She doesn't have a cell phone, so I was asked to tell you when Lady Sevorix thought it best to train you, so John came along to make sure you got proper training" said Billy.

"Ok lets go, the Taxi is waiting" said John.

"Why not here?" asked Callie.

"I breath fire, Billy is poison and your ice and lightning, but you want to know why we don't train in a park filled with people and flammable objects?" asked John with no sarcasm.

"I see your point, I breath ice and lightning?" asked Callie.

"Didn't you read about Sky Stalkers or ask your Beastside?" asked Billy.

"Um I haven't talked to Sarvo in 2 weeks" said Callie.

Both Billy and John turned around to look at her. Neither looked happy to hear what she said.

"Has he said anything in that time?" asked Billy worried.

"No?" said Callie.

"What was the last thing you said to him!" demanded John.

"Callie thought about it. The last thing she said to him was that he was not real and she had been angry at the time.

"I uh told him he wasn't real" said Callie Ashamed.

"Oh!, well that's going to be a problem!" said Billy.

 **"Why would you say that!"** yelled John.

"I was scared and angry, I was trying to save my mom and he was trying to stop me" said Callie.

"Stef?" asked Billy.

"No my birth mom who died years ago.

To Callie's surprise John hugged her.

"We all tried to save out loved at one time or another but our Beastsides know we shouldn't, I lost so many people in the witch trials, I tried to go back but my Dragon Somber refused because she was not willingly to risk our lives on a time travel gamble, I was so mad that I denied her separation while in Allduniea that she grew angry and spiteful until the day I needed her most when she refused to help me" said John.

"Did you ever make up?" asked Callie.

"No, because of my stupidity I had to face her in Draco void arena or dragon death battle, You may have to face him in battle the only way to win is kill or be killed" said John.

"So you won?" asked Callie.

"Sadly" said John.

"So how do I repair the damage?" asked Callie.

"By entering the mind void the spot where all Beastlings live" said Billy.

 **"But first we need to go pay the Taxi driver!"** yelled John running off.

"The taxi driver expected you to come back?" asked Callie.

"A good deal of Taxi drivers are Beastlings" said Billy.

"Good to know, what about shape shifters?" asked Callie.

"Don't like them, most Beastlings don't" said Billy.

"Why not?" demanded Callie.

"Hey it's their own fault, shape shifters don't even trust other shifters" said Billy.

"That's like raping a girl and saying she wanted it!" hissed Callie.

"No it's not!, first off one is rape and it violates that persons rights, second not liking or trusting shapeshifters is because most but not all are complete ass holes, many of them sided with Hitler or help him, they have sold out and betrayed as many people as they can, they stole from the speedters, reveled our hideouts during the witch trails, they are not to be trusted as they are the worst of all the supers" Billy.

"They also shift into other people with different powers because they know theirs suck!" said John.

"So jealousy and self hatred?" said Callie.

"Yeah now lets get this over with" said John.

"Ok so what do we do?" asked Callie.

"Well there's only 3 of us so we sit in a triangle then we close our eyes until something feels different" said Billy.

Callie and the boys sat down in the grass. They closed their eyes, lowly breathing in and out. Callie could feel the heat of the sun on her skin and grass which soon turned to cold stone. Callie opened her eyes to find she was in a dark land. Standing behind billy was a pale green dragon with purple marking. She looked at John who was covered in red scales with yellow wings.

"Um is that your dragon?" asked Callie.

Billy looked behind him to see the dragon who smacked in the head with her tail.

"Yup that's my pretty girl!, Callie meet Nightshade, Nightshade Callie" said Billy.

" _You can do better!"_ said Nightshade.

"I'm not dating her!" said Billy.

 _"Good!"_ said Nightshade.

"Excuse me?" said Callie.

 _"Shut up little girl, I don't like you, your white trash!"_ said Nightshade.

"Why are you so rude!" demanded Callie.

 _"Know your place girl!"_ said Nightshade.

Callie started getting up when John pulled down.

"Viper dragons are carnivorous, they believe they are the best since they are the first breed, they don't like any other dragon since they fall under omnivore like Sky Stalkers or herbivores like Tree Jumpers" said John.

" _No one gave you permission to speak necrodraco!"_ hissed Nightshade.

"Necrodraco is dead dragon" explained Billy.

"So where's Sarvo?" asked Callie.

 _"Did you try calling him!"_ huffed Nightshade.

"How do I do that?" asked Callie.

" _Idiot!, yell his name of course!"_ said Nightshade.

 **"Sarvo!, Sarvo!"** yelled Callie.

 _"No ones home!"_ shouted a scary sounding voice.

 _"Stop making Jokes and get out here!"_ demanded Nightshade.

" _Wow your bossy!"_ said Sarvo flying out of a cave.

 _"Well I am your better!"_ huffed Nightshade.

" _Right because you only eat meat and count as a tier one dragon even though your only a third generation dragon"_ said Sarvo.

 _"I will hurt you!"_ hissed Nightshade.

 _"No you won't, Skystalkers are immune to poison, our scales can take on 600 tons of pressure before cracking, and we don't need to breath so I can either escape by flying higher or simply go under water, I'm a 15th generation dragon"_ said Sarvo.

Nightshade hissed then ignored everyone else.

"Sarvo I'm sorry for saying your not real I didn't mean it" said Callie.

 _"I know, I wasn't mad at you, why should I be mad when your just stressing"_ said Sarvo.

"Then why haven't you spoken to me?" asked Callie.

 _"Sleeping"_ said Sarvo.

"For 2 weeks?" asked Callie.

 _"Ohh! I didn't know I could hibernate!"_ said Sarvo.

"Why would you sleep in the first place?" asked Billy.

 _"To give Callie an energy boost of course, what your dragons never do that for you?"_ asked Sarvo.

"To think we thought it was something bad, what a waste of time!" moaned Billy.

 **Elsewhere.**

Hailey was sneaking around the mall using her powers to make people stupid enough to tell her their powers. She was trying to find a necromancer. So far she was having a hard time as it was not easy to influence large groups or more then 5 people a day. She was thinking of calling it quits when she noticed a blond muscular guy waving her over.

"What?" asked Hailey.

"What are you doing?" asked the guy.

"Nothing"said Hailey.

 _"I said what are you doing!"_ repeated the guy.

"I'm looking for a necromancer to bring back Talya Banks from the dead!" said Hailey.

"Now that's interesting" said the guy.

"Taking your clothes off is a wonderful idea" laughed Hailey.

"Yes I should take my...what the fuck you don't have mind control" said the guy.

"Nope just the ability ti make people do stupid things, I'm like beer only human" said Hailey.

"I like you already, Are you trying to restore Talya to kill Callie Jacobs?" asked the guy.

"Of course, do you know her?, Callie I mean?" asked Hailey.

"Enough to hate her" said the guy.

"Team up?" asked Hailey.

"Of course" said the guy.

"Hey what do I call you?" asked Hailey.

The guy smiled sending shivers down Hailey's spine. He then reveled his name.

"Liam" said the guy.

* * *

 **Super's Info.  
**

 **Stef Foster.** Stef has physical invulnerability witch means nothing can physically harm her. It is not to be confused with invincibility witch protects you from mental, physical, or emotional harm. Which means they always have one emotion, the happy ones are the scary ones. But most emotional invulnerable or invincibility supers have 2 or more powers.


	17. Chapter 17 Callie v's Marianna

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 1_ 7

 _Don't tease a strongmen._

Marianna was sitting on her bed reading a book for school when Callie walked in who completely ignored Marianna who said hello. Callie sat on her bed doing her own homework.

"Hey Callie have you seen my green dress, I can't find it" said Marianna.

"You mean the one that makes you look like a moldy tomato?" said Callie.

"What!" demanded Marianna.

"You heard me Morphwhore!" said Callie angrily.

"How dare you!" said Marianna.

 _"Stop"_ said Sarvo.

"Oh what are you going to do about it Goblum!" said Callie. (Goblin, Golem)

"One more racist word I dare you!" challenged Marianna.

"Repeat after me!" hissed Callie.

"Marianna gave her an evil smile then turned into Jude.

"Callie why didn't you protect me better!" cried Marianna/Jude.

"Weak!" said Sarvo.

"Ha is that all you got morphwhore!" laughed Callie.

Marianna then shifted into the one person Callie was not expecting. Marianna turned into Colleen.

"I hate you Callie and I never wanted you!" said Marianna/Colleen.

 _"Ok you kill her now"_ said Sarvo.

To Marianna's surprise Callie lunged off her bed fist first which now had blue scales striking Marianna. Marianna had rapidly hardened receiving only half the damage. Marianna turned her arm into that of Rex Riptor's a super villain then punched Callie through the wall. The wall led to the bathroom where Callie ripped the toilet off the floor and smashed it against Marianna's head. Marianna dazed but not out turned into a girl at school who had a sonic scream. She blasted away at Callie shattering all the glass in the house. Callie turned half dragon, her entire body covered in dark blue scales, tail and wings forming from her back as well as a her turning into a snout. Cool air seeping from her mouth prompted Marianna to turn into Wyatt who's power made him cold resistant. Callie shot lightning out of her mouth at Marianna/Wyatt who dodged them.

"Um should we break them up?" asked Stef.

"No it's healthy to let them brawl, you did get the teen super coverage right?" asked Lena.

"I sure did, I got the premium package, it cost a little more then you wanted but it also covers all replacement fees and then some" said Stef.

"What does that mean?" asked Lena.

"You can finally get the X7 Shower Multo" said Stef.

"Actually we should break this up, this is not a healthy fight, apparently Callie has the wrong idea about shape shifters" said Morva.

"Fine I'll break it up" said Stef.

Stef stepped right in front of Lena taking the hit from a large chunk of tub then proceeded to walk her physically invulnerable butt into the battle that was her daughters. She grabbed them both by the back of their necks pulling them apart.

"Stop it now or do I need to treat you like babies?" asked Stef.

Marianna turned into a baby then gave Stef a sad helpless look. Stef rolled her eyes then let go as the baby Marianna turned into was baby that could hover.

"Marianna, Callie kitchen now!" said Morva.

Morva sat down followed by Marianna and Callie.

"Sarvo woke me up to tell me everything, Marianna you know what you did was wrong correct?" said Morva.

"Yes I do!" sighed Marianna hanging her head in shame.

"Callie Sarvo also told me your part in all this, you have never treated anyone like this before so why now?" asked Morva.

"Billy and John told me all about the bad things shape shifters have done" said Callie.

"Who the hell are Billy and John?" demanded Morva.

"The dragon beastlings who are training me" said Callie.

"What happened to Lindsy?" asked Morva.

"She's not aloud to train me because she's not a dragon" said Callie.

"Did Billy and John tell you that nonsense?" asked Morva.

Yes" said Callie.

"Ok well it's not true, any beastling can train you, the reason they told you that was most likely due to them calling Dibs" said Morva.

"Dibs?" asked Callie.

"Yes first rights to mate with you" said Morva.

"They want to mate Sarvo and Nightshade?" asked Callie.

 _"Ha! that'll be the day!"_ laughed Sarvo.

"No them with you, if the human male had the desirable dragon then their dragons would mate but since the female which is you has the desirable dragon then the human male has to mate with you" said Morva.

 ** _"Over my dead body!"_** roared Sarvo.

"NO!" said Callie.

"Does she get a choice?" asked Marianna.

"Depends on how far they are willing to go" said Morva.

"What do you mean?" asked Callie.

"Well they could try out right out domination which is just rape, war which is where they try to beat your friends, family, and or guardians, Bribery which could happen unless the item is to shiny, or the 100 day dance which is sort a marriage proposal which I highly doubt they will try" Morva.

"I don't want any of this, how do I avoid this?" asked Callie.

"Then discourage them, instead of training with Billy and Jacob, train with Lindsy, if you are invited to fly don't respond or go flying at all, if they try to talk to you, ignore them also start carrying the flower Snapdragon it makes dragons sick, a way to bypass that for you is to start adding it to you diet first in small pieces then eventually the whole flower" said Morva.

"How will I know who's a dragon?" asked Callie.

"Easy the dragons you want to avoid will be easy to spot as they think themselves better then everyone else they will talk down to other beastlings, treat supers like crap and Normal's like servants" said Morva.

"What about the ones who don't act like that?" asked Callie.

"Nothing they won't even bother you, this racism thing is what I wanted to talk to you about, tell me what you heard about shape shifters" said Morva.

"Most of them joined Hitlers side" said Callie.

"False, only 3 shifters joined the Nazi party, 1 to relay information, 1 to sabotage and help Ally loyalist scientist to escape, and the third to kill and make Hitlers death to look like a suicide" said Morva.

"Shifters don't trust other shifters" said Callie.

"True, that's due to them having paranoid lapses" said Morva.

"Shifters betray and sell out people when ever they can" said Callie.

"False if shifters did that they would have no currency, for shifters secrets are currency witch they trade to other shifters" explained Morva.

"Um Shape shifters reveled the locations of many beastlings during the witch trails" said Callie.

"Oh that is so false that the very word false can't comprehend it, no all 500 human shifters were in Canada at the time" said Morva.

"500?" asked Marianna.

"Care to explain?" asked Callie.

Back in Spain some time in 14 hundreds a man under order of his king was set to search the world and take count of all supers and categorize them, this man currently had immortality and this mission took him 179 years to complete as he counted 3 times because he found something odd, each time he counted he found exactly 500 human shape shifters but everyone else including animal shape shifters had different numbers, after studying this and consulting with others it was discovered that there was only ever 500 human shape shifter's and when 1 dies a new one is born at the next available time" said Morva.

"Wow" said Marianna.

"Also Shifters live long lives, at least 700 years if lucky" said Morva.

"So then what happened with the beastlings?" asked Callie.

The dragons only ever feared one thing, were wolfs, the most powerful of all the beastlings, were wolfs were a union of souls between man and dog though to tell the truth no one knows how it happened, though from a manuscript found in a cave, a dog had gave it's life for it's human, so the man tried to bring the dog back or just its spirit to bind but it was a lunar eclipse with a blue moon so the purple light bound them together" explained Morva.

"Ok but what does that have to do with dragons?" asked Marianna.

"During the trials Dragons thinking they were better refused to aid the wolfs which is why they are extinct, the dragons refused to follow the rules of hiding which reveled dozens of locations and some dragons were captured then tortured until they reveled more information, though some dragons did their best to help which resulted in the whole lost tribes thing" said Morva.

"So the dragons are all jerks?" asked Callie.

"No all dragons who fall in tier 2 and any generation from 14 to 37 are pretty good" explained Morva.

"What are dragon generations?" asked Callie.

"Um lets see Fire dragons are the 1st gen followed by ice the second gen, there are only 37 generations or types" said Morva.

"So what does tier mean?" asked Callie.

"Tier one Alpha dragons like your sire Robert, tier medium sized dragons mostly omnivore, tier 3 small dragons, mostly herbivore" said Morva.

* * *

 **Super's Info.  
**

 **Brandon Foster.** Brandon is a sonic manipulator or as he calls it an Amp. This means he can repeat anything he has ever heard, amplify other(s) sonic ability's, and or use a sonic scream. Most sound based super's are Uno's meaning they only have one power, but some like Sirens are duo's as they are technically water based life form meaning they can breath under water and a have a camouflage form(human form).


	18. Chapter 18 Sirens call

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 18._

 _No one will break the fourth wall...I think._

Brandon was in the music room trying to work out a song that made him angry as it was meant to be about love but his only experiences were a soul stealing monster and Talya. He was about to give up when 3 people walked in.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was already in here!" said the only girl.

"It's fine I was just leaving" said Brandon.

"Oh shit!, Lou that's the vice principles kid!" said a guy.

"For real?, what's your name son of vice principle?" asked the girl.

"Brandon, you?" asked Brandon.

"Lou" said the girl.

"Your a siren" said Brandon.

"And your an Amp" said Lou.

"Oh no please don't be another century old rival thing thing" said the same guy.

"Ryan shut up" said Lou.

"I'm just saying" said Ryan.

"There is no blood feud between sirens and amps" said ;ou.

"But you instantly knew what the other was" said Ryan.

"All sound based super know when another sound based are in the room, for some reason we also know when there is a low level telapath since they have to speak for their powers to work" said Brandon.

"So Brandon son of vice principle what are you working on?" asked Lou.

"A love song but my only two girlfriends have been evil, ok the second was evil. the first was crazy" said Brandon.

"What made them evil or crazy?" asked Lou.

"My first girlfriend was normal but thought she could read people's minds, turns out some mind readers were being mean as they were projecting the thoughts nto her head which eventually drove her insane and my other girlfriend was Talya" said Brandon.

"High school drop out, no idea who this Talya is" said Lou.

"If your a high school drop out then how did you get permission to use the music room?" asked Brandon.

"I didn't, my friend Toby let me in so we could practice but your music sounds more interesting! play it please!" begged Lou.

"Fine" said Brandon.

Brandon didn't know why he gave in so easily but he assumed it had something to do with her being a siren. Though he did find her alluring. She was Asian with long hair and a nose piercing. She gave him a smile that made his heart either stop or just beat to fast to feel. Brandon played his music for them. Lou hummed along until he stopped.

"So what do you think?" asked Brandon.

"Play it again, this time I'll add words, Toby write it down, Ryan shut up" said Lou.

"No you shut up!" said Ryan.

( _Ok so normally I don't put a note in the middle of the chapter but for what's coming up is necessary, If the song sung by Lou is already written by someone then let me know so I can write Disclaimer I do not own this song)_

Brandon started playing. Toby was writing down everything with a pad and pen. He also had a recorder.

 _"My heart burns without fire, the love is ending, I can't feel it anymore!"_ sang Lou.

"Because my crazy girlfriends are whores!" sang Ryan.

"Shut up Ryan" said the other 3.

 _"My heart freezes in the heat, I'm losing the key to love, I can't feel it anymore"_ sang Lou.

Brandon looked at Lou and was surprised to find her in a kind of trance.

 _"My heart screams in agony, the pain with no wound cuts deep into my soul"_ sang Lou.

Brandon looked at Lou's lips wondering how it would be if he kissed those amazing lips.

 _"My heart cries in sadness, the love is gone replaced by hate"_ sang Lou.

Brandon was now fighting the urge to kiss her as he believed it was her sirens call making him want to.

" _My heart turns brittle and weak, I can't afford another loss, I cry out in agony but no one can hear me!"_ sang Lou.

Brandon looked at Toby and Ryan finding them unaffected.

 _"My heart awakens with joy, A new love is found, unbound soaring freely!"_ sang Lou.

Brandon had no idea why he was feeling this way he had only just met her. Her control shouldn't be this strong yet.

 _"My heart guards its self, this love is new and unknown but filled with joy all the same"_ sang Lou.

Brandon didn't know why or what to do so he tried to block it out by playing his music.

 _"My heart is dying, to save it a single kiss is all that need be, but love is foolish it does not notice my cry!"_ sang Lou.

Brandon looked at Lou and saw a single tear. He decided to do it.

" _My heart is free!, my love captured by another, a love that burns a thousand times brighter!"_ sang Lou.

Brandon leaned over intending for only a small kiss but once their lips met Brandon felt Lou for all she was and somehow he knew she knew all of him. This kiss meant everything and nothing at the same time.

"Whoa!" said Brandon.

"That was new!?" said Lou.

 **"How dare you!"** yelled Brandon.

"Dude you kissed me?" said Lou.

Ryan and Toby shared a confused look.

"You used your powers on me!" said Brandon.

 **"No I didn't!"** yelled Lou.

 **"Then why would I want to kiss you!"** yelled Brandon.

 **"Because your a perv!"** yelled Lou.

 **Crunch!**

All four teens turned around to see Callie and Lena. Callie was eating an apple.

"How long have you been there?" asked Brandon.

"Halfway through that amazing song" said Lena.

"Well it's never going to be heard because I am not working with her ever again" said Brandon.

"I didn't use my powers on you!" hissed Lou.

"What are your powers?" asked Callie.

"I'm a siren, Toby's a deaf Normal, Ryan is a sonic screamer" said Lou.

"Wait then how can Toby hear us?" asked Brandon.

"The Beethoven frequency which all sound supers give off also pass through the deaf allowing them them to hear while with a group of sound supers, oh and Brandon she's telling the truth no sound super can use their power on another sound super" explained Callie.

"Then why did I want to kiss her?" asked Brandon.

"Because your soul mates literary destined to be together, sirens mate for life and their Beethoven frequency is slightly different so it searches for its twin until they find it or die" explained Callie.

"Ha nice joke!" said Lou.

"Ok, Brandon what's her favorite color?" asked Callie.

"Lou's favorite color is white because it can be anything" said Brandon.

"Lou, What's Brandon's favorite Ice cream?" asked Callie.

"Mint chocolate chip with peanut butter and raisins" said Lou.

"Whoa!" said Brandon.

"That's creepy" said Lou.

"It gets creepier, Brandon when is Lou's next period?" asked Callie.

"2 weeks from now on a Thursday" said Brandon.

"Gross!" said Lou.

"Lou when was the last time Brandon had some Alone Time?" asked Callie.

Lou started to blush and looked away trying not to laugh.

"How do you know this?" asked Lena.

"I read a lot" said Callie.

Lena put an arm around Callie.

Try reading about Dragons honey" said Lena.

Callie was about to respond when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find a black guy looking at her.

"Hi my name is AJ Hensdale, My dragon is Aisla, have a nice day" said the guy.

Callie watched as the guy walked away. She was confused as was Lena who simply shrugged when Callie looked at her.

 **Elsewhere.**

John was meditating in a grassy field letting his rage and fire course through him. He was angry at Callie for refusing to follow dragon code. She refused to be trained by a dragon and she out right refused his advances. He was a tier 1 generation 1 dragon and she refused to submit. He let loose his rage into a wave of fire burning the grass in front of him. He heard clapping behind him and when he looked he saw a guy who was slow clapping and a girl. It was also clear that this guy had chosen to walk a dark path.

"Who are you and what do you want!"demanded John.

"I'm Liam and I want to crush Callie Jacobs" said the guy.

"I want in" said John.

"Can you raise the dead?" asked Liam.

"No but I know a guy and best part he goes to the same school as her" said John.

* * *

 **Super's Info.  
**

 **Talya Banks.** _Succubi are considered kill on sight supers due to the fact they have no restrictions, and no matter what choose to serve the darkness, even forcing others to join. Succubi are fire manipulators, with flight, energy draining ability's, mind control and dream walking. They also posses minor shapeshifting._


	19. Chapter 19 Game plan

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 19 ERROR  
_

Liam drove his sport car up to a school. The school was called Anchor Beach the place he and hi minions would find Vico a super with the power to resurrect the dead.

"I never knew Vico went here as well, Jeez we could just walk in and get Callie" said Haily.

The guys turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?" asked John.

"Are you saying Callie goes here?" asked Liam.

"Yeah I thought you knew, I've seen you coming and going" said Haily.

"I was only here to break a few walls" said Liam.

"Walls?, but nothing in the school was broken" said Haily.

"Metaphorical walls" said Liam.

Haily and the boys got out of the car. Liam grabbed a duffle bag from his trunk then followed them in. They found their way to the gym where there were some people practice wrestling.

 **"Yo Vico!"** called John.

Vico looked over to see John who waved him over. Vico had no idea what he or his friends wanted but it didn't matter as he walked over.

"Jones what are you doing!?" demanded the coach.

"Taking 5" said Vico.

"Get your ass over here now!" demanded the coach.

 _"Go jump off a bridge!"_ said Liam.

The coach had a blank stare on his face as he walked out the door. Some of the students walked out as well but they were not important.

"What did you do and why are you here?" asked Vico.

"I'm a mind controller, we have need of your gift" said Liam.

"Oh!, for what?" asked Vico.

"Revenge!" said John.

"Please be more specif, revenge only tells 2 things, you hate the person and somehow they wronged you" said Vico.

"We need your powers to bring back Talya Banks so that we can kill Callie Jacobs!" said John.

"That or you bring Talya back then drive Callie insane before you kill her" said Vico.

"Well actually I planed on making it seam like she fell to the darkness but yours is good" said Liam.

"Do all three you idiots!" said Haily.

"Ok I'll join you but to bring back someone like Talya I'll need a white goat" said Vico.

"Where do we find a white goat?" asked John.

"A petting zoo maybe" said Liam.

"He means a human sacrifice and I know just the one, Callie girlfriend JoAnn" Said Haily.

"I turned Callie gay that's sweet!" said Liam.

"What kind of relationship do you have with her?" asked John.

"I have her V card" said a very smug Liam.

"Well lets get this over with" Said John.

"Hey what's in the bag anyway?" asked Vico.

"All that I could find of Talya" said Liam.

"Dude that's gross!" said John.

"How bad is it?" asked Vico.

Liam opened the bag allowing Vico to look in. Vico looked at the other three before responding.

Ok, hey how much does Callie like this JoAnn?" asked Vico.

"They've kissed in public" said Haily.

"OK that's good enough lets go gut the bitch!" said Vico.

 **Sometime later.**

JoAnn was walking to the principle office as she had just been called by the secretary over the intercom. She had no idea why she was called or why so late, she didn't get into trouble at least none that could be proven. Her sister who only called for important things hadn't even texted her so it wasn't family related and it most definitely not for an award. JoAnn opened the door only to try and close it.

 _"No please come in!" said Liam._

JoAnn's face went blank as she stepped over the body of the secretary. JoAnn stood silently waiting for her next order.

"What now?" asked Liam.

"Have her stand on the blood circle and make her say I do after I ask her question" said Vico.

"Do you need her to undress first?" asked John.

"No come on dude we're about to kill her, let her have some dignity" said Vico.

"That makes sense" said John.

"We're evil what the fuck do we care about someones dignity" Said Haily.

"Oh yeah" said Vico.

 _"Undress!"_ said Liam.

JoAnn did as she was told. As she undressed standing in the blood circle none noticed the single tear escape her heart.

 **"I offer you this blade, will you take it?"** asked Vico holding out a mildew green curved dagger.

 _"I do!"_ said JoAnn taking the dagger.

 **"Do you pledge to give your mind, body and soul to the fallen?"** asked Vico.

 _"I...do!"_ said JoAnn.

 **"Do you give your life so Talya Banks may rise again?"** asked Vico.

 _"I do!"_ said JoAnn.

 **"Then take the dagger and cut your flesh"** said Vico.

JoAnn under Liam's control cut her wrists, her midsection, and then her throat. As JoAnn fell to the ground the others felt the wind blow even though they were in a closed room. Her blood now mingled with all the other blood moved towards the pile of ash soaking it. The ash flew into the air along with the bodies glowing until standing in front of them was Talya Banks.

"I'm back bitches!" said Talya.

 **Elsewhere, Inbetween.**

A hand emerged from the dark abyss even as tendrils of darkness fought to pull it back. Soon the tendrils snapped as the body emerged. Eyes as old as time looked at the horizon. Its mouth cracked and bloody from years of torment laughed as it walked into the day.

* * *

 **So originally this chapter was meant to be about grandparents but I had a hard time with it so I changed it to this.**


	20. Chapter 20 Someone losses

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 20 Lord Arugon is supreme.  
_

Callie was at the park sitting at a bench with Wyatt. Brandon, Lou and Lena were there as well. Lena originally gave them a ride to the park but decided to stay as it was a nice day out and she saw an old friend.

"Hey Callie did you and JoAnn have a fight?, I haven't seen her in a while" said Wyatt.

"Um no, at least I'm pretty sure we didn't, also have you seen Emma?" asked Callie.

"Speaking of Emma, have any of you seen the wrestling team at all?" asked Lena overhearing.

"I try not to" said Brandon.

Lou the high school dropout listened but didn't really care. She looked behind her just because only to notice there was no sound. No birds chirping, no rusty swings, no children's laughter. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked to the side to see 5 teenagers staring at them.

"Guys!" said Lou.

Noticing her tone Brandon turned around only to pale at the sight of his ex. Wyatt tapped Callie on the shoulder who involuntarily shuddered.

"Hello Callie" said Liam.

"Li...Liam!" gasped Callie.

Liam smirked then looked at Talya.

"Hey whore!" said Talya sweetly.

"But your dead!" said Callie.

"Oh that, I simply traded spaces with JoAnn" said Talya checking her nails.

"She's dead!" cried Callie.

"Like your slut mother!" said Talya.

"So that's the ex, no wonder you went for an Asian hottie like me" said Lou.

"Watch your mouth chink!" hissed Talya.

"Why don't you come over here and make me!" said Lou.

Fire surrounded Talya as she went from human to red skinned demon women. Lou rolled her eyes as water swirled around her until standing in front of them was a green skinned, blue eyes women with a tail.

 _"Oh please we came for Callie, Join us my lovely siren!"_ said Liam.

"Do you not understand your own limitations?" asked Lou.

"What the fuck!" said Liam.

"Hey Lou, the reason his power doesn't work on you is because his mind control is voice activated making it a sound based power meaning it has no affect on you or I right?" asked Brandon.

"Of course but since it's still a mental power there's just one little thing" said Lou taking Brandon's hand.

"What's that?" asked Brandon.

 **"This!"** roared Lou.

Lou yelled the word creating a sonic scream while holding Brandon's hand which amplified her power. Liam was hit with a devastating blast.

"Since your power is mental but based on vocal that means it can not harm Brandon or I but you don't get the same protection" Said Lou.

Liam's body was broken. Multiple bones were protruding from his body. He heard what they said but it didn't matter as he was gasping for air as he did. Vico napped his fingers and Liam was whole again.

"How is this possible?" asked Liam.

"Well when you told the coach to go jump off a bridge you never said his name so the entire team jumped with him which counted as sacrifices and then for the ritual we killed 5 people, so long as Talya doesn't bite it I can bring you 3 back 5 times each" Said Vico.

"Your monsters!" said Lena.

"Oh you haven't seen a monster yet!" said John.

A burst of fire erupted around John as his skin turned to red scales. His face contoured until he had a snout and fangs. Wings grew from his back. Horns grew twisted from his head. His fingers melded until on each hand he had 3 claws. A spiked tail was the last thing to emerge.

"Ha ha your greatly out numbered and under powered!"laughed Hailey.

"Um not including powers we have the same amount of people" said Brandon.

"Well here's the thing Callie and I are connected, deeply connected, you see my power is absolute over her so I figured I would leave code words in her mind to be activated by a time of my choosing, for example, **Low porridge control"** said Liam.

Callie's face went blank as she stood there waiting for her next order.

 **"Callie take out the siren"** said Liam.

Claws grew from Callie's fingers as she attempted to slice Lou at super speed. Lou was used to traveling in water so her body on land was much faster which aloud her to dodge the first attack though she wasn't as fast as Callie. Brandon tried to run over only he began to wobble and fall over. He looked behind him to see Haily laughing as she pointed a finger at him.

"Since you have Callie and Siren I'm going to say hi to another old boyfriend, oh Wyatt!, eat fireball" said Talya launching a blue flaming ball.

Wyatt ran as Talya walked after him tossing fireball after fireball at him. She laughed as he ran a different direction as a fireball nearly hit him in the face. She knew his power was ice but it only worked when he flipped his long hair. She began to wonder why she ever went went out with him then she remembered. Easy way to experiment with drugs.

John circled Lena looking her up and down.

I wonder how you taste!" said John licking his lips.

Lena watched him unsure of what to do, he was a beastling, she was normal. She hoped he would take his time as she was trying to text someone hopefully 911 but she wasn't able to look though. She was able to send it but John heard it which caused him to rush over and grab her wrist and take her phone.

"Sdaup?", what the fuck is that?" demanded John.

"A very bad drunk text" said Lena.

"You sent this text to everyone on your call list" said John.

"Well that sucks" said Lena.

 **Boom!**

John went flying in the air as something hit him. He regained his balance in midair. Standing in front of Lena was Jesus.

"You understood her text?" asked a very angry John.

"What text?" asked Jesus.

 **Beep!**

"That one" said Lena.

"Oh?, no I actually just saw the fire in the park so I came to check it out" said Jesus.

 **"I'll kill you both!"** roared John.

John propelled his body forward aiming a clawed hand at them. Jesus moved Lena out the way causing John to strike the ground. John got up then gripped his stomach as he had broken something. He opened his mouth to breath fire only for Jesus to punch him in the jaw. Jesus then super speeded a thousand gut punches. John blindly swatted out with his claws until he cut Jesus. Jesus stumbled back holding the stump of his arm. John smiled then attempted to breath fire once again only Jesus had a different idea. Jesus grabbed John by the throat then ran off forcing John along, John could feel the friction burning him so he unleashed his fire breath and a death roar.

 **Hailey vs Brandon.**

Brandon slowly crawled trying to reach Lou only for Hailey to pull him back. Brandon looked at her trying not to throw up under the influence of her power.

"You know a lot of girls think your hot, a lot of girls wound love to be your girlfriend and some girls like me only want to fuck you" said Hailey.

"Go die in a ditch" said Brandon.

"Aw how mean, you kiss your mothers with that mouth!" snickered Hailey.

Brandon realized something just then. He was an amp which meant he increased powers but amps also did something else, they projected what ever they needed to a certain area. So while his motor functions and power control were being hampered his vocal functions were not. The only problem was getting everything to work which turned out to be unnecessary as Hailey flipped him on his back.

"Now lets see you undress!" cooed Hailey.

 **"Now now now now!"** repeated Brandon at loud volumes.

 **"Argh!"** screamed Hailey holding her ears.

Brandon could feel her focus weakening. He added more words firing them loudly and quickly at her. He found some words caused more then other as he said the word cut and it caused a random cut to appear on her body. Eventually she collapsed in agony. Brandon ran over and grabbed Lou's arm pulling her out of the was in the nick of time as she had been pined by a cluster of trees.

 _"Callie please be calm!", Callie please settle down!"_ sang Lou.

 _"Callie kill them"_ said Liam.

 _"Callie you are loved, Callie you are perfect just the way you are!"_ sang Lou.

 _"Crush them and bring me their skulls!"_ said Liam.

 _"Callie you are not alone, you have family!"_ sang Lou.

 _"Rip out their hearts and eat them!"_ laughed Liam.

"Wait I've got an idea" said Brandon.

Brandon ran over attempting to kiss Callie. Calli0e slapped him.

"Dude I said I li...Callie fell to the ground passed out.

"Something I need to know?" asked Lou jokingly peeved.

"Oh like you don't know" said Brandon.

"Ok she is hot I'll gi...a wave of dark energy erupted from an unknown source going across entire world, entering each person

* * *

 **Authors note.**

 **Ok so I have stated I do not like Brallie but that just makes me the minority. Sometime in the far or near future I will post a Brallie story and I assure you there will be no super powers, magic or crossover stuff. But it will be set in an AU.**


	21. Chapter 21 Dawn of a new day

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 20 Lord Arugon is master of all.  
_

Callie opened her eyes looking at the alarm clock. She smacked the off button then got up. She walked over to the closet to get dressed. Once she was in her uniform she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. While do so she get a text from her boyfriend wishing her happy birthday as she had just turned 24 years old. After she was done eating she washed her dishes then brushed her teeth. She heard a honk which meant her partner was here. She locked her door then entered the squad car.

"Why do I need to pick you up when you can fly?" demanded Lexi, Callie's partner in the Lord Arugon enforcement squad.

"Just because your a LAES officer doesn't mean I have to explain my reasons to you gene trash, but it's so I don't tire myself out before work" said Callie.

"What ever, you ready to bust skulls, take names and abuse people simply because we can?" asked Lexi.

"Of course" said Callie.

"Hey so hows your boyfriend?" asked Lexi.

"He's talking about having kids and we're not even marked yet" said Callie.

"Well your both gene superior, with his mind control and your flight and fire powers, I don't think anyone would be upset if you two reproduced" said Lexi.

"I don't know I just fear if I do I might end up in a lab somewhere constantly pregnant" Said Callie.

"You know I'm just surprised they haven't been taking samples" said Lexi.

"Actually they do when I go in for the medicine, which for me is once a month, they take a few eggs" said Callie.

"Oh wow, oh look a possible buy, what ya think, supha, coke, weed, a used tv?" asked Lexi.

"I don't know, lets do our jobs and find out" said Callie.

Lexi and Callie got out of the car and walked over to where 2 guys ans a girl were standing. None of them said a word. Callie pulled out a blue handheld device and held it up to each person.

"Sophia Quinn, high school student, no record except it's a Wednesday, why aren't you in school young lady?" demeaned Callie.

"I uh didn't feel like going, my teacher is boring gene trash" said Sophia.

"Can't blame you for that" said Lexi.

"So why is a rich girl like you in a dumb like this?" asked Callie.

"I'm playing hooky, I figure no one will think to look here" said Sophia.

"Smart" said Lexi.

"Martin Campel, known drug dealer, specialty Supha Xe, long record" said Callie.

"So Martin you selling to Ms. Quinn?" asked Lexi.

"Sorry bunny's but I'm clean today, not a trace!" said Martin.

"Oh poo!, I really wanted some!" said Lexi.

Callie gave her partner a dirty look then aimed the device at the last male. The device showed nothing as static filled the screen.

"Oh it looks like its busted!" said Lexi.

"If you want I can... **Wham!** Callie had pulled her nightstick and smashed it across the mans face.

"You are a traitor and will be dealt with accordingly" said Callie.

"No my name is Wyatt Tortila, I'm an insurance sells man, I only wanted Supha GH!" called the man.

Callie brought her nightstick down harder and harder on Wyatt. She was not about to let up not until her body froze in mid strike. Callie looked behind her to see her boss/boyfriend Liam staring at her which meant he was focusing his power on her.

"Let go!" demanded Callie.

"No your not permitted to use lethal force" said Liam.

"I wasn't going to kill him, just cripple the rebel bastard" said Callie.

"He's not a rebel, there was a simple malfunction in the system" said Liam.

"Fine then he's free to go" said Callie.

Another LAES agent helped Wyatt up then led him away. Callie put away her nightstick then gave Sophia and Martin an evil look, one that said get lost. They ran off and Callie was about to leave when Liam grabbed her arm and brought her into a kiss.

"Back seat now!" said Liam.

Liam and Callie entered his car as the other LAES agent averted their gaze. No one noticed as Sophia went down an alley and knocked on a heavy metal door. A small slot opened up.

"Go away little girl this is a bar" said a male voice.

"Land of the free, home of the brave" said Sophia.

The slot closed and the door opened. Sophia entered the the secret headquarters of the rebels.


	22. Chapter 22 An explaination

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 22(?) Obey Lord Arugon.  
_

"In the year 1362 there were no laws, no rules of any kind. It was a year of strife, torment uncertainty, dark times for all until Lord Arugon (Ah rue gone) rose to power. He swiftly defeated the seven evil lords and took the thrown upon which he has sat for 653 years, and today we have just entered into the 654th year of the mighty Lord Arugon. Now who has any questions?" asked a teacher.

Several students raised their hands. The teacher looked around.

"Yes you!" said the teacher pointing to a student with actual bug eyes.

"How come we don't learn the full history of the world until high school?" asked Bug eyes.

"Because that is Lord Arugons decree, any other questions?, yes you!" said the teacher pointing to a girl who had glowing white eyes and pitch black skin.

"?Trats ti did nehw dna naem dekram seod tahw" asked the girl.

(What does marked mean and when did it start?)

"Ah yes, Marked means you have formed a union between yourself an another individual, your life mate as it's called though some men and women don't get a choice if their genetics are useful, for example a union by a speedster and a strongman would be great genetics. So at the Labs they would these two mixing their gene pool as speed strongmen are useful for construction and fighting wars, but there are some useful genetics that are left out on their and the only time they are harvested is during the med cycle, it started in the year 1273 and is the only thing of our horrid past that we kept" explained the teacher.

Another student raised their hand so the teacher called on them.

"What's that blue hand held device thing the LAES carry around?" asked the student.

"Ah yes that would be the Info Bucket, it has an updating software that keeps records of anyone ever born, their job, school, blood type, power, age, curfew time, and even their record, it's a useful device that can also detect rebel scum though there is a 32% chance of error" said the teacher.

1 last student raised their hand.

"Yes ms...?" said the teacher.

"Sophia Quinn" said the student.

"Oh?, your father wouldn't happen to be Robert Quinn, Lord Arugon's treasurer would he?" asked the teacher.

"Um yes" said Sophia.

"That's a very important position, now what is your question?" asked the teacher.

"I heard someone say this and I've been wondering ever since, What is America?" asked Sophia.

"5 months detention" said the teacher.

"What why?" asked Sophia.

"Your lucky your not an adult because asking one of the 7 unanswered question is illegal" said the teacher.

"Fine gene trash" said Sophia.

"What was that!" demanded the teacher.

"Nothing" said Sophia.

"That's what I thought" said the teacher.

 **Later.**

Timothy was at his desk as he was running the detention hall for a month. So far the only student in detention was a young girl named Frankie Foster. There was a knock at the door then a student entered.

"Can I help you?" asked Timothy.

"I'm Sophia Quinn, I've got detention for 5 months" said Sophia.

"Jeez what did you do!?" asked Timothy.

"I asked one of the 7 unanswered" Sophia.

"Aw that's to bad" said Timothy.

"Which one did you ask?" asked Frankie.

"I don't think I'm aloud to say" said Sophia.

"Your already in detention what's it matter?" asked Timothy.

Sophia thought about it. She was unsure of what was going on as Timothy was a teacher meaning he should be enforcing the laws but he didn't seam to care. As for Frankie well she couldn't tell if she was gene trash or gene superior.

"What is America?" asked Sophia.

Timothy and Frankie shared a look.

"Land of the free and home of the brave" said Frankie.

"What?" asked Sophia confused.

"Home of the brave and land of the free" said Timothy.

Sophia grabbed her head as a great pressure began to build spreading from her head down until she passed. Sophia saw the day she was born then it split into 2 memory's. On where she was rich but so very sad and alone and this reality where her dad was a hard working middle class man who was able to spend time with until one day he became Lord Arugon treasurer because his power was all things math but he still spent time with her. Sophia opened her eyes to see Timothy and Frankie staring at her.

"Um what happened?" asked Sophia.

"Who are you?" asked Frankie.

"I am Sophia Quinn daughter of Robert Quinn a successful businessman and half sister of Callie Jacobs?" said Sophia.

"Well at least your alive, I'm just a forgotten desire" said Frankie.

"Why do I have two set of memory's?" asked Sophia.

"One is from the real world and the other is from this world, now you have a choice. Keep the real world and join the rebels, or forget everything, accepting the false world" said Timothy.


	23. Chapter 23 The final chapter

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _Rule 23 Never ask the 7 unanswered.  
_

Several people looked up as the metal opened but they relaxed when they saw who it was. A fat man walked over to her.

"Aw Sophia you have returned, how are you?" declared the fat man.

"The date bug works, my information was still on there but I'm unsure if it caused the malfunction that almost got a guy killed" said Sophia.

"No that was a malfunction with the core" said the fat man.

"Oh!" said Sophia.

"Hey little girl did you remember to get the component?" asked a blond women.

"Yeah it was very east to find" said Sophia holding up a square.

A man with looking hair grabbed the block, then looked it over before smiling like the lunatic he was. He ran over to a makeshift lab where he started putting things together until he held up something resembling a gun.

"Um have you tested that thing?" asked the blond women.

"Oh I have and there's a 51% of the victim surviving" said the crazy man.

The fat man was clearly thinking it over. He turned towards the blond women.

"Stef take a team and wage war with the LAES agents, recruit as many as you can" said the fat man.

Callie was sitting at her desk typing up her incident report making sure to include every detail. She left nothing out not even th beating she gave an innocent man. She stopped at the part where Liam asked her in to the backseat. It wasn't that she was embarrassed it was just because she considered that the end. Lexi sat down next to her.

"What Lexi?" asked Callie.

"So there's a protest rally that keeps asking one of the seven unanswered" said Lexi.

"Which one?" asked Callie.

"The seventh one, What is the 8th question?" said Lexi.

"Who am I?" thought Callie.

"I'll never understand peoples fascination with the seven questions, What is America?, Why is there never night?, what is love, Why seven question and seven lords?, What is Lord Arugon, and can I give up my powers" Said Callie.

"So you want to unleash the hounds, hit them with the hose and maybe drop a shock bomb?" asked Lexi.

"Sure they haven't actually broken any laws, so it'll be fun to see who fights back" said Callie.

As Callie stood up she knocked something off her desk. As she went to pick it up she was protected by the heavy desk as the wall exploded. Lexi was not so so lucky she was blown backwards. The LAES agents were unprepared for such an event and simply stood there as a group pf people rushed in.

"What the fuck lady" said Liam.

"LAES agents we are here to awaken you" said Stef.

"OH so that means you don't have to use the door like normal people!" said Liam.

Stef looked 5 feet over to see the doors. She looked back at Liam who was understandably upset.

"This was much cooler" Said Stef.

"No it wasn't, you've had that stick running at the wall for a week now, if you had thrown a car or something it would be cool but not this" Said Liam.

"If you knew then how come you didn't stop him?" asked Stef.

"It's not a crime to be crazy or to appear crazy, also it brought me joy as he hurt himself" said Liam.

"Shoot him professor" said Stef.

The professor the device then fired at Liam who took a full blast. Liam checked himself over.

"Um you care to explain?" asked Liam.

"It was supposed to make you answer one of the seven" said the professor.

"Really?, which one?" asked Liam.

The professor looked at the side of the gun then shot Lexi.

"Land of the free and home of the brave!" gasped Lexi before fainting.

"So either that's a really easy question or she's weak" said Liam.

The professor looked at Stef who simply shrugged then attacked some LAES agents. The professor fired shot after shot turning LAES agents. Lexi aware of who she was ran away as she didn't have any powers. Callie soon emerged from under her desk to find rebels fighting LAES who were also fighting their former teammates.

"What the fuck is going on!" demanded Callie.

Everyone stopped moving. Liam looked at his girlfriend in surprise as he had forgotten she was there. The professor unnoticed switched his gun to the seventh question then fired at Callie. Unaware of what question it was on everyone watched to see if she would turn.

 **"Who am I!"** snarled Callie.

"That's the answer to the 8th question?" said the professor skeptically.

"Who am I!?" repeated Callie.

 **"Callie Jacobs!** " yelled Stef.

Callie started to scream as her body fought against its self. She saw different versions of herself, witch, mutant, actress, serial killer, power hungry god, pink haired slob and a mother, but in all there was always the monster Liam. Callie stood still no longer in pain.

"Callie?" called Liam.

 **"Die!"** roared Callie racing towards him.

"Damn it, _Death jam roll sequence!"_ said Liam.

Callie howled in pain as her every nerve burst leaving her in horrible agony.

 **The always after.**

Callie woke up to find herself in a well lit room. She looked around when she noticed the door were open so she got up to leave. Once she was in the hall she noticed there were two sets of stairs, one leading up and one leading down. Callie looked back into the room to see a thrown with a women shape form sitting on it.

"OH um could you tell me where I am?" Asked Callie.

"Your in Hades" said the women.

"The god of the underworld or the underworld which was named after him?" asked Callkie.

"The latter, the former would be disturbing" said the women.

"SO are um death and am I dead?" asked Callie.

"Yes to both but also no to the last" said the women.

"So maybe?" asked Callie.

"No your dead but you haven't earned death, you still have many more lives until you do" said the women.

"What why?" asked Callie.

"Good night" Said the women.

 **Chapter 1.**


End file.
